Et demain, personne ne verra rien
by Noxentra
Summary: Mais tu voulais qu'elle fasse quoi Edward ? Tu as dis que tu voulais la quitter, elle a respecté ton choix. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu lui en veux à elle alors que c'est toi qui a tout arrêté
1. They share a look in silence

Elle a cette démarche des femmes qui veulent impressionner. Les talons qui claquent par terre et les chevilles fatiguées d'avoir du supporter le corps sur des talons aussi fins. Les jambes hélées typiques des femmes Italienne. La robe noire qui montre les formes, qui montre les rondeurs. La poitrine que l'ont imagine aussi généreuse que dans le passé, les longs cheveux noirs qui encadrent ce visage au regard si froid. Les yeux aussi noirs que dans les souvenirs douloureux qui remontent. Cette bouche sanguine d'être mordue à chaque instant. Oui, elle avait cette démarche des femmes qui voulaient impressionner par leurs assurances, mais il l'a connaissait et il savait que sa démarche n'avait foutrement rien à voir avec cette putain d'assurance qu'elle voulait donner. Elle s'en foutait de donner cette impression de femme assurée. Parce qu'il connaissait cette femme, il savait que son regard froid et sa bouche fermée cachaient une douleur datant de dix ans. Dix ans que le souvenir tenace du visage de cette femme ne voulait pas s'effacer. Et malgré le fait qu'il avait tout fait pour ne plus songer à ce regard, le visage restait. Comme un poison qui coulait dans les veines et dont vous n'avez aucuns remèdes. En l'a voyant se rapprocher de plus en plus de lui au comptoir, il s'aperçut que malgré les années, elle avait toujours ce regard d'adolescente qui n'était pas à sa place. Et comme avant, ses yeux s'excusaient d'être là. Mais bordel, quand comprendrait-elle qu'il avait besoin de sa présence ? Il détourna son regard en fermant les yeux et en resserrant son verre dans sa main. Il avait le cœur tellement lourd que le liquide ambré dans son verre ne lui donnait pas envie. Tout le monde savait qu'il ne résistait jamais à un verre de Whisky le soir, mais c'était trop dur ce soir-là de boire quoi que ce soit alors que la femme qu'il avait brisé dix ans auparavant avançait vers lui.

L'odeur de son parfum arriva à lui et il du retenir un gémissement de désespoir en se rappelant le dernier jour où il l'avait vus. C'était exactement le même, peut être en plus léger. Les souvenirs lui firent serrer la mâchoire et il se maudit de lui avoir demandé de venir. Ca faisait mal de voir que le regard de la jeune femme n'habitait plus aucunes lueurs quand elle le fixa. Qu'allait-il lui dire ? Qu'il était désolé ? Pourquoi mentir, il ne l'était pas. Il avait mal de ne pas l'avoir eu avec lui durant ces dix dernières années, mais c'était mieux comme ça. C'était un bien pour un mal. Il fallait que ça rentre dans son crâne. C'était ça son excuse. Pour ne pas qu'il culpabilise. La jeune femme tira le tabouret qui se tenait devant le comptoir et s'y asseya en posant ses bras sur le comptoir. Ses cheveux formèrent un rideau devant son visage et Edward eu du mal à distinguer ses émotions. Sa crinière était toujours aussi longue et avait foncée. Il savait que ce n'était pas une teinture, elle détestait ça. Ses cheveux ondulés toujours mais là encore, de façon plus légère. La veste en cuir qu'elle portait ne devait pas l'a protéger beaucoup du froid qui hantait les rues de Manhattan mais ça aussi, elle s'enfichait.

« Je… »

« Un Americano s'il vous plaît » chuchota la jeune femme en s'adressant au patron du bar « mais sans l'orange »

Réentendre cette voix légèrement cassée par la cigarette le déstabilisa et le ramena dix ans arrière. C'était la même fille qu'il avait connus à l'époque du lycée. Et sa voix le ramena aux moments ou sa bouche lui soufflait des « _je t'aime_ », où elle laissait échapper des soupirs…

« Merci d'être venus » finit-il par dire sans l'a regarder « je ne pensais pas que tu…»

« Remercie ta putain de sœur. C'est elle qui m'a demandé de venir. Merci. » Rajouta t-elle en prenant des mains le verre que le patron lui donnait

« Alice t'as…j'y crois pas »

Pas étonnant qu'elle n'ai pas l'air d'être heureuse d'être là. C'était contre sa volonté…mais même si Alice ne l'avait pas obligée à venir, son visage reflétait l'envie que tout se finisse. _Au plus vite_.

« Je me disais aussi que c'était étrange que tu viennes. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était la je ne sais combientième de fois que j'essaie de te joindre… » Ironisa t-il sans le vouloir. Retenir le venin qui coulait dans ses veines était dur à retenir dans sa bouche

« Dois-je en déduire que je peux partir ? » demanda t-elle froidement en avalant une gorgée de son verre prête à se lever

« Non » siffla t il en voyant qu'elle ne le regardait pas. L'attitude glaciale qu'elle lui offrait lui déplaisait. Le fait qu'elle ne le regardait pas le déplaisait et le soupir qu'elle lâcha en voyant qu'il continuait de la fixer l'agaça encore plus. « Pourquoi être venue ? Tu n'as jamais été proche d'Alice » ne put il s'empêcher de demander

« J'avais prévus de venir sans qu'elle ne me demande quoi que ce soit » avoua la brune alors qu'Edward recommençait à avoir un petit espoir « Ne te leurre pas Edward. En acceptant de venir, j'espère ne plus entendre parler de toi par la suite. Plus de coup de téléphone ou encore de lettres inutiles envoyées tout les six mois. Maintenant que je suis là, je t'écoute » lui balança la jeune femme en tournant son regard sur lui.

Edward aurai finalement préféré qu'elle laisse son regard droit devant elle. Avoir ses grands yeux noirs dans les siens qui étaient verts lui déclencha des battements au cœur douloureux et il décida d'abandonner son rôle du garçon aimable. Tout le monde savait qu'il était aimable parce qu'il le fallait, pas parce qu'il le voulait.

« Tu aurais pus me retenir il y'a dix ans. Tu aurais pus faire ou dire quelque chose » ne put-il s'empêcher de l'accuser « et tu n'as rien fais. Pourquoi ? »

Il n'avait pas prévue que la discutions prenne un tournant d'accusation et de haine qui remonte. Il voulait simplement l'a revoir, lui dire qu'elle lui avait manqué et qu'il fasse un bout de chemin ensemble. Ne serai ce que celui de l'a ramener chez elle. Mais non, à chaque fois qu'elle était avec lui, rien ne se passait comme il le voulait. On l'avait prévenue, elle était un aimant à problèmes.

« Ne me reproche pas ça Edward. Le fait que je ne t'ai rien dis t'as arrangé » chuchota t-elle en inspirant « Tu es partis, je suis restée. On ne va pas rester dessus toute notre vie. Dix ans ont passés depuis… »

« C'est long dix ans… » Soupira Edward. Et il du se retenir de rajouter que c'était encore pire sans la personne que l'ont aimait. Ou que l'ont pensait aimer…

« Probablement oui. » fit elle négligemment en mettant légèrement sa tête sur le coté et en jouant avec son verre

« Ca ne te fais vraiment rien ? » ragea t-il « Après tout ce temps…ça ne te fais rien ? »

« Je pensais que si. Je pensais qu'en te revoyant, j'allais avoir le cœur battant à tout rompre malgré le fait que tu l'ai détruit. Mais je suis contente que ça ne soit pas le cas. Le fait de ne plus rien ressentir quand tu es là veux dire que je n'ai plus rien pour toi. »

Elle ne souriait pas. Aucunes expressions sur son visage. Rien qui ne prouvait qu'elle n'était pas sincère. Pour elle, la page Edward Cullen était définitivement tournée et de voir le regard meurtris de cet homme ne lui procura pas cette joie qu'elle pensait avoir. Elle se fichait qu'il ai mal ou non. Après tout, il s'était retourné sans un regard en arrière pour elle il y'a dix ans. Il ne s'était pas occupé de ces deux semaines passées à l'hôpital. Pourquoi s'occuperait-elle de lui maintenant ? Edward venait de comprendre qu'il l'avait perdu. Mais pas définitivement. Il comprenait maintenant ce que c'était d'être triste. Alice lui avait souvent rabâché. « _Tu verra, un jour, tu saura ce que c'est que de se sentir mal et de vouloir écouter de la musique triste avec une glace devant un film à l'eau de rose. Et ce jour là Eddy, tu penseras à ta sœur et tu l'appelleras pour lui dire qu'elle avait raison_. » La jeune femme brune venait de souiller son cœur et elle n'en avait pas conscience. Le seul problème avec Edward Cullen, c'est qu'il ne laissait personne l'atteindre. Personne n'avait le droit de le faire sentir mal. Personne n'avait le droit de lui donner envie de chialer comme un gamin. Personne n'avait le droit de lui faire mal. Et surtout pas elle. Le venin qui coulait dans ses veines se transforma en un doux sentiment de vengeance. Les mâchoires serrées pour ne pas hurler, les yeux fermés pour ne pas chialer, _parce que oui malgré ça il avait mal_, Edward prit la décision de lui faire payer ses années de culpabilité pour être partie. Lui faire payer ses douleurs solitaires parce qu'il ne l'avait plus à côté de lui. Lui faire payer son regard qui l'a cherchait dans la foule mais qui n'était jamais elle. Lui faire payer le mal qui le rongeait depuis qu'il avait recroisé ses yeux noirs. Oui, Edward Cullen ne laissait jamais personne l'atteindre, et ceux qui n'avaient pas tenus compte de ses mises en gardes, avaient déjà mis un pied dans leur tombe. Et elle, avait déjà mis un pied dans la sienne quand elle s'était entichée de lui, il ne manquait plus que son autre pied, et il pourra définitivement enterrer cette fille qu'il avait aimé. C'était barbare, c'était macabre. Mais ça avait toujours été comme ça entre eux. Leur relation ne marchait pas sans violence. Il fallait qu'il y ai cette brutalité entre eux pour que ça marche. Edward rouvrit ses yeux et les larmes qui avaient faillit jaillirent ne furent plus que souvenirs.

« Tu as finis ? » demanda la jeune femme après avoir finis son verre

« Je suppose que oui » souffla Edward en regardant le liquide ambré. La jeune femme poussa le verre loin devant elle et descendit de son siège. Elle remit correctement l'écharpe autour de son cou et s'apprêta à marcher vers la sortie lorsqu'Edward l'a reteint par le bras et l'attira brutalement à lui. Le visage de la jeune femme ne reflétait absolument rien. Certaines mèches de ses cheveux étaient restées collés à ses lèvres et sa main s'était transformé en poing. L'haleine d'Edward emprunt légèrement d'alcool arriva à elle et une soudaine envie de cigarette l'a démangeait.

« Tu m'appartiens encore _Bella_. Ce n'est pas ces putains d'années qui vont changer ça » murmura-t-il en fixant ses lèvres avant de l'a regarder dans les yeux « Et je n'ai pas pour habitude de perdre ce qui m'appartiens. Souviens-toi de ça » rajouta t-il froidement en la relâchant

« Pour perdre quelque chose, il faut l'avoir posséder Edward » répliqua t-elle de dos en allant vers la sortie

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu me gémissais » ajouta t-il assez fort pour qu'elle entende

Les lèvres d'Edward formèrent un sourire mesquin alors qu'il continuait de fixer la silhouette de la brune qui venait de sortir dans la rue et il finit cul sec son verre en le reposant doucement sur le comptoir. Il laissa échapper un bâillement en regardant à travers la vitre et ses yeux devinrent durs lorsqu'il vit la jeune femme en compagnie d'un autre homme. Il était blond, les cheveux courts et avait les mains dans les poches de son long manteau. Il s'alluma une cigarette et la tendit à la brune qui l'a porta à sa bouche sans hésitation. Le blond posa sa main sur la nuque de la jeune femme avant de passer son bras autour de ses épaules et de l'emmener plus loin avec lui. _Elle avait quelqu'un d'autre. Et pour ça aussi, elle allait payer._

Edward paya sa consommation et sortit du bar en regardant les pauvres trous du cul qui jouaient aux bars ou qui se bourraient la gueule. En sortant dans les courants d'air de Manhattan, Edward ferma les yeux et leva son visage vers le ciel. Avoir revus cette femme lui avait fait autant de bien que de mal. C'était les souvenirs joyeux et douloureux qui étaient remontés, et puis c'était la douleur surtout. Savoir qu'il était à deux doigts de ne vraiment plus l'a posséder lui tordait les tripes. Et savoir que c'était un autre qui caressait son corps lui donnait envie de taper dans le mur. Mais Edward avait apprit à contrôler ses crises de colères et il avait décidé de jouer. Le but était simple, celui qui perdra aller avoir mal. Et Edward n'était pas réputé pour perdre. Quelque soit le jeu. Et ce qui l'amusait, c'était de savoir qu'il était le seul à prendre conscience qu'il était dans un jeu. Et qu'il savait que ce n'était pas lui qui perdrait. Une bourrasque de vent le ramena à la réalité et il traversa la route pour continuer son chemin jusqu'à chez lui à pied. Il salua le gardien de l'immeuble qui se tenait raide comme un piquet dans son costume ridicule à la Spirou. Edward entra directement dans l'ascenseur sans s'occuper de la jeune femme blonde qui le fixait froidement de ses yeux bleus. Celle-ci le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir que ce n'était pas le moment de chercher une confrontation. Les portes de l'ascenseur se referment sur Edward et la jeune femme sortit un boitier rose pâle de son sac. Elle chercha le nom de son cousin dans son répertoire et porta l'appareil à son oreille quand elle le trouva.

« Il est rentré Jazz. De mauvaises humeurs comment veux tu qu'il soit ! » S'exclama t-elle agacée « Je ne vais pas monter maintenant, j'ai envie de fumer et me prendre la tête avec ce connard mal baisé ne me donne pas envie maintenant. Emmett va surement l'appeler de toute façon, je n'aurai qu'à lui demander comme ça s'est passé. Rassure Alice, je ne pense pas qu'il va faire un pétage de plomb ce soir. Oui je l'ai vus…elle avait l'air d'aller bien, c'est ce qui compte. Embrasse Alice pour moi, je passerai surement demain.»

Rosalie raccrocha et remit son portable dans son sac. Franchement, ça l'a faisait chier d'avoir passé trois heures dans cet hôtel juste pour vérifier qu'Edward rentrerait sans problèmes. Elle avait du mal à comprendre cet homme froid qui portait un mal à l'intérieur. Quelques part, elle se reconnaissait en lui, c'était peut être pour ça qu'elle avait du mal à le supporter, et c'était réciproque, mais elle pouvait compter sur lui et réciproquement. Elle sortit une cigarette de son sac et posa son manteau blanc sur ses épaules. Remettant ses longs cheveux blonds en arrière, elle regarda hautainement toutes les femmes qui l'a regardait méchamment parce qu'elle avait capté l'attention de leur compagnon. Rosalie avait une violente envie de leur faire un geste déplacé mais se reteint, pour le moment, elle voulait juste fumer. Emmet allait encore faire une crise, mais elle avait besoin de calmer ses nerfs.

La porte de l'appartement claqua brusquement et Edward lança ses clefs sur la table d'entrée et jeta sa veste de costume sur le canapé. Il était fatigué de sa journée, commencer à 5h et ne finir qu'à 22h l'avait finalement achevé. C'est ce dont il se persuadait, mais au fond, il avait conscience que c'était simplement la jeune femme brune qui lui avait retourné l'estomac. Il prit un petit paquet blanc qui trainait sur le plan de travail de la cuisine et alla directement dans la salle de bain pour se faire couler un bain. Il avait besoin de se relaxer et comme il était trop tard pour appeler Tanya, il décida de se fumer « _une cigarette aromatisée_ » comme il aimait dire. C'était ses plaisirs. Etre dans un bain et fumer en même temps étaient deux choses qu'il faisait souvent depuis le début de l'année. Ayant du mal à dormir, le bain et la fumette l'endormait facilement. Une fois dans l'eau brulante et après avoir avalé trois taffs, Edward repensa à ses années lycées. A sa sœur qui avait seulement 11 mois d'écart avec lui. Alice Cullen, bientôt Whitlock, était une espèce de Lutin qui portait vite sur les nerfs si Jasper n'était pas à coté d'elle. Oui elle était adorable, mais certaines fois, l'envie de lui dire « _Ta gueule_ » démangeait beaucoup de monde. Il se souvenait de sa sœur comme cette fille timide à souhait, les cheveux courts noirs partant dans tout les sens et de ses yeux bleu gris. Alice avait changé en dix ans, elle était devenus plus femme et avait abandonné sa timidité pour la remplacer par une pile d'énergie. _A voir ce qui était le mieux_. Puis il se souvint aussi de Rosalie. Cette jeune femme froide, la beauté glaciale de Forks. Les yeux bleus tellement clairs qu'on se demandait si elle vous regardait vraiment, les cheveux longs et blond impeccables et ses formes généreuses. Elle était naturelle comme fille, féminine comme il le fallait et non provocatrice. Mais c'était une amie d'Alice et Edward avait toujours refusé d'avoir des relations avec les amies de sa sœur.

Puis en deuxième année de lycée, ce fut le drame. Une claque monumentale dans la gueule d'Edward. Une nouvelle qui venait d'entrer dans la classe de sa sœur. Débarquant tout droit d'un petit village paumé en Italie. Il était en terminale et devait bosser à chaque temps libre. Mais il avait prit l'habitude de la fixer jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'en rend compte et qu'elle lui fit un doigt d'honneur. Edward sut alors à ce moment là que c'était elle et qu'il n'y avait plus personne d'autres.

_« Mais pourquoi elle Edward ? » avait demandé Alice lorsqu'elle avait compris que son frère était obsédé par cette fille « T'es tout le temps entrain de la regarder de haut, tu l'as méprise presque ! »_

_« C'est pour ça Alice » soupira le jeune homme « J'ai besoin d'haïr pour que ça marche »_

_« En réponse claire ? »_

_« La réponse est interdite au moins de 18 ans, ça te va ? » répliqua t-il agacé « Oublie ça, on va encore comprendre que je suis prétentieux, que je suis un super coup et ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Je te dirai : Parce que c'est elle et parce que c'est moi. »_

Et malgré les dix ans écoulés, c'était toujours d'elle dont il avait besoin. Parce qu'il n'y avait qu'avec elle que ça marchait. Il avait besoin de faire mal et d'avoir mal pour aimer. Il avait blessé cette fille plus que n'importe qui d'autre. C'était un tout. Parce que la jeune brune avait beau ne rien montrer à l'époque, il savait très bien qu'elle le ferai payer. _Et elle l'avait fait._

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte d'entrée et Edward reconnus le coup impatient de sa sœur. Il sortir de son bain en grommelant et mit une simple serviette autour de sa taille, le joint à la bouche en ouvrant la porte à sa sœur qui était accompagnée de Rosalie, totalement exaspérée.

« Jasper est un putain de con » grommela Rosalie agacée « Il ne peut pas tenir sa langue ? »

« Très chère Rosalie, tu sauras que Jasper me dit tout ! » répliqua Alice en l'a tapant sur le bras « Pousse-toi Edward» fit elle en écartant ce dernier de son chemin « ça pue toujours autant le joint ici » grimaça t-elle « T'aères jamais ? »

« Putain mais quand est ce que tu vas te choper un mal de langue ? » siffla Edward en refermant derrière Rosalie qui le fixait « Y'a un problème Blondie ? »

« Je t'avais dis qu'il était d'humeur con ce soir » soupira Rosalie à l'adresse d'Alice en s'allumant une cigarette

« Je m'en fiche ! » répliqua Alice « Bordel mais tu comptais me mettre au courant quand ?! »

Edward vit avec étonnement la différence entre l'Alice d'il y'a dix ans, et l'Alice de maintenant. Portant une robe marinière bleu foncé avec un simple gilet blanc, les cheveux longs bruns et ses yeux plus gris que bleus, Alice avait l'air vraiment en colère et Edward savait très bien qu'une Alice adulte en colère était beaucoup plus chiante qu'une Alice adolescente ayant ses règles.

« Te mettre au courant de quoi ? » soupira son frère en s'affalant sur le canapé en cuir beige en mettant un cendrier sur ses genoux « Il me semble que t'es au courant maintenant »

« Je suis ta sœur Edward! Comment ça se fait que Rose soit au courant avant moi ?! »

« C'est une crise de jalousie ? » lança Edward sarcastique en inspirant une nouvelle taff

« Connard s'est mal réveillé ? » lança Rosalie en faisant tomber sa cendre sur le torse d' Edward qui ne broncha pas quand la cendre lui fit une légère brulure

« Emmett t'a mal baisé ? » rétorqua Edward en soufflant sur sa peau pour que la cendre s'en aille « Vous me faîtes chier toute les deux, ça ne vous regarde pas »

« Au moment où tu touches à _elle_, ça me regarde » répliqua Rosalie froidement

« Bien…et Alice ? Dans mes souvenirs, tu n'étais pas vraiment proche d'elle. Alors quoi ? Jasper est tellement absent que tu te sens obligé de faire les potins de tout le monde ? Va sur le trottoir avec tes bas en résilles, là t'aura des putains de ragots et tu te feras payer en plus ! » Lança brutalement Edward en fixant sa sœur

Les yeux d'Alice s'embuèrent sous l'insulte. Elle avait beau savoir que son frère était un être blessant, elle avait toujours du mal avec l'animosité qui l'habitait à certains moment et elle avait encore plus de mal à comprendre pourquoi il s'en prenait aussi à elle. Rosalie lui frotta doucement l'épaule et Alice lui arracha la cigarette des mains pour fumer à son tour. Elle toussa, n'ayant pas l'habitude de fumer et lui rendit tout de suite sous le regard moqueur de son frère.

« Je ne te connaissais pas si menteuse Alice » rajouta Edward en jouant avec le bout de son joint « Elle m'a dit que tu l'avais poussé à venir. Je suppose que je dois te remercier pour ça ? »

« Je n'ai pas eu besoin de faire grand-chose. Sache, pour ta gouverne, qu'elle avait prévue de te dire oui. Elle était agacée que tu veuilles l'a revoir alors qu'elle t'avait clairement dit non par le passé. James l'a poussé aussi à venir. » Rajouta Alice en souriant sachant que le nom de cet inconnu le ferai tiquer.

« James ? » répéta Edward en arquant son sourcil gauche « C'est l'homme blond ? »

« Oui » sourit Alice « Il est gentil et plutôt mignon»

« J'ai pas besoin de savoir qu'il baise ensemble » siffla Edward en posant le cendrier sur la table

« Tout ça ne serai pas arrivé si tu ne l'avais pas laissé Edward» soupira Alice avant de récolter un regard noir de Rosalie « Tu as raison de dire que c'est de ta faute. Mais ne l'a fait pas payer elle parce qu'elle est beaucoup mieux sans toi »

Edward se força à rester calme. S'énerver sur Alice n'était pas une bonne chose. Il aimait sa sœur, vraiment, mais il avait juste envie de lui foutre une baffe pour qu'elle se taise. Mais Rosalie était là et recevoir une tarte de sa part n'était pas dans ses priorités. Il ferma les yeux en bref instant en se pinçant l'arrête de son nez et lâcha un long soupir avant de se lever.

« Quand tu sauras ce qu'il s'est passé, tu pourras l'ouvrir Alice » lança t-il en se dirigeant vers sa chambre et de claquer la porte signalant ainsi que les deux amies pouvaient partir.

« Rose…si tu savais pourquoi il est partit…tu me le dirai…pas vrai ? » demanda Alice en se tournant vers la blonde

« Evidemment ! » s'exclama Rosalie presque outrée de la question « mais je ne suis pas amie avec ton enculé de frère alors franchement, questionne plutôt ses copains de l'époque »

« Démétri est en Pologne pour l'instant, et Paul en Irak » chuchota Alice « Tu es restée avec elle lorsque je suis partie pour Paris n'est ce pas ? Est-ce…est ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose avec elle ? Je veux dire…comment elle était après ? »

Rosalie se mordilla les lèvres. Alice était son amie depuis le lycée, mais avec Bella, ce n'était pas pareil. Elle avait juré de ne jamais rien dire.

« Je suis désolée Alice, mais ce n'est pas à moi de parler de ça. On devrai y aller, Emmett m'attend et Jazz va rentrer de l'hôpital. »

Au Bronx's Little Italy, quartier Italien dans le Bronx autour d'Arthur Avenue, une jeune femme brune venait de finir de faire chauffer sa tasse de chocolat chaud. Elle avait beau avoir 27 ans, elle détestait le café. L'odeur lui tournait l'estomac et le gout était pire. Rien ne valait son café au chocolat Made In Italia et sa cigarette Camel. Surtout qu'elle en avait bien besoin après la journée de merde qu'elle venait de vivre. La livraison qui devait arriver ce matin à la Médiathèque était arrivée avec deux heures de retard et les employés avaient du fermer l'établissement pour que le camion n'écrase pas les lecteurs qui arrivaient. Elle avait du porter des talons pour un pot de départ. Et à partir de 14h, sa journée a été quelque peu bizarre. Elle avait reçu l'appel sur son portable d'un numéro inconnu. Elle ne répondait jamais habituellement mais à ce moment là, elle était entrain de se disputer avec un lecteur qui se plaignait de la fermeture et l'appel était une bonne excuse pour s'en aller. La voix qui avait répondus était timide et féminine mais elle avait reconnus la femme à l'autre bout du téléphone.

_« Alice »_

_Sa voix avait claquée. Involontairement ou non, ça elle ne le savait pas. Mais elle était surprise de voir qu'Alice l'appelait. _

_« Vous avez du vous tromper de numéro » ajouta t-elle en se reprenant_

_« NON ! Isabella je…merde c'est nul. Je suis totalement nulle » avait soupiré Alice « Tu as toujours pensé que je ne t'appréciais pas et je comprends pourquoi. Mon attitude du lycée était dégueulasse envers toi mais écoutes moi. Est-ce que ce serai possible que l'ont se voit ? »_

_« Pour quoi faire ? » répondit la jeune femme sans se préoccuper des « excuses » d'Alice_

_« J'aimerai que l'on se parle. A propos d'Edward»_

_« Je ne vois pas ce que je pourrai dire sur lui » avait lâché Bella après un léger silence « Et si je devais parler de lui, je ne le ferai pas avec toi »_

_« Je sais. Je voulais que ce soit Rosalie qui parle de ça mais elle ne veut pas te parler de ce crétin. Alors, s'il te plait, accorde moi ne serai-ce qu'un café et tu n'entendras plus jamais parler de moi. Comme Edward. »_

_« Je préfère le chocolat chaud Alice. J'ai une pause dans une heure »_

_« Merci » souffla la jeune Cullen « Où pourrai-je te voir ? »_

_« Arthur Avenue. Le premier café Italien que tu verras. »_

_« Dans le Bronx ? » demanda Alice surprise_

_« Un problème avec ça ? »_

_« Non…à tout à l'heure » avait soufflé Alice en espérant une réponse. Mais l'autre jeune femme avait déjà raccroché._

_Elle avait vraiment hésité à y aller. Que lui voulait Alice ? Elles ne se sont jamais vraiment parlé quand elles étaient adolescentes et bien que Bella ait trouvé ça dommage, elle ne s'en portait pas mal maintenant. Si Alice voulait lui parler d'Edward_ _pour qu'elle accepte de le revoir, elle n'aura qu'a lui dire qu'elle avait dit oui et le rendez vous se finirai illico. Puis elle s'était retrouvée devant la porte du café et avait aperçu Alice. Cette dernière, lorsqu'elle entendit la porte, releva vivement son visage et un frisson d'appréhension la parcourus. Comment allait-elle lui expliquer ses erreurs ? Comment faire comprendre que si elle avait été aussi froide, c'était pour elle ?_

_Revoir la jeune femme qui avait aimé son frère l'a ramena à cette époque du lycée où son frère n'était pas aussi brutal avec le monde. Elle portait une robe noire, la même qu'elle portera ce soir pour revoir Angel. Elle avait aussi la même veste en cuir mais portait des ballerines. Alice sourit en voyant qu'elle avait toujours ses boucles d'oreilles. Elle avait toujours jalousé les six trous qu'Isabella avait. Trois de chaque coté. Alice avait toujours voulus en avoir là aussi mais Esmée avait toujours dis non. Puis avec le temps, Alice avait oublié cette fantaisie. Et comme Edward, Alice s'aperçut que la jeune femme n'avait pas changé. Eddy connaissait les émotions, les tics, les habitudes…il connaissait tout d'Isabella. Mais Alice savait que la jeune femme n'avait pas abandonné son look gothique. Peut être moins imposant maintenant, mais il était toujours là. Il suffisait de l'a comparer à l'Isabella d'il y'a dix ans et l'Isabella de maintenant pour voir que c'était la même personne. Le vernis noir était toujours là, la bague en argent à tête de serpent à son majeur gauche, deux autres bagues à sa main droite. Le même noir autour de ses yeux mais beaucoup plus léger. Ses lèvres marquées par un rouge à lèvre sombre. Oui, Isabella était toujours la même. Avec dix années de souffrance en plus._

_« Alice » la salua simplement Bella en s'asseyant en face de la jeune femme « Tu as changé. Tu a l'air moins timide. J'étais surprise que tu m'appelles. Je pensais que c'était pour __il tuo__pompino que tu t'étais montrée disons...sociale avec moi. Je n'avais pas vraiment tort dans un sens...__ »_

_Alice écarquilla les yeux lorsque la jeune femme en face d'elle avait utilisé le surnom Pompino pour parler de son frère. Alice savait que Bella était Italienne de naissance et Bella savait qu'Alice était seulement américaine mais avait apprit à parler l'Italien pour son frère. Alice savait que Pompino voulait dire fellation. Et elle était surprise que Bella appelle toujours Edward_ _par ce surnom. Surprise parce que du temps où ils étaient ensemble, elle l'appelait toujours comme ça, récoltant un regard noir d'Edward_ _qui finissait par l'embrasser après. Elle laissa échapper la question qui lui brulait les lèvres, inquiète que Bella la recale sans ménagement._

_« Pourquoi Pompino ? Est-ce que c'est parce que… » N'osa terminer Alice_

_« Parce que je lui ai fait une fellation ? » demanda Bella après avoir fait signe au serveur de venir « Je lui ai fait des fellations oui, je suppose que tu en as fait aussi alors ne te montre pas aussi gênée Alice. J'ai appelé ton frère Pompino parce qu'il m'a avoué qu'il n'avait jamais apprécié les fellations après qu'une certaine Lauren l'ai un peu trop mordus. Je lui avais promis d'aller doucement et il s'est laissé aller. Si je me souviens bien, c'est ce même jour qu'il m'a dit m'aimer…je pense que c'est la seule fois où il était sincère. » Avoua t-elle dans un chuchotement, le regard perdus. « Enfin, parlons de choses sérieuses, qu'est ce que tu voulais me dire ? » questionna t-elle âpres avoir commandé un chocolat chaud et une tranche de Panettone_

_« Oui pardon…est ce que tu peux m'écouter avant ? Que je t'explique pourquoi j'ai agis comme ça avec toi » supplia presque Alice en serrant sa tasse entre ses mains_

_« Si tu penses que ça en vaut la peine Alice » soupira Bella en s'allumant une cigarette_

_« Je ne vais pas faire mon hypocrite. Quand j'ai compris qu'Edward commençait à être comme obsédé par toi, j'ai été surprise. Il est sortit avec des filles mais jamais… »_

_« Viens en au fait Alice, je sais déjà tout ça »_

_« Tu étais goth et tellement sombre que je me demandais si tu n'allais pas embarquer Edward_ _dans tes délires de mutilations et il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça à cette époque »_

_Le visage froid qu'Isabella voulait laisser s'effondra lorsqu'Alice lui parla de ses blessures. Edward_ _avait pourtant promis…_

_« Ne va pas croire qu'Edward m'a dit quoi que ce soit. J'ai deviné toute seule. Apres un cours de sport, je suis retournée aux vestiaires croyant avoir oublié mon déo, et je t'ai vu touché tes cicatrices. Tu les as caché avec ton tatouage » comprit Alice en regardant le tatouage sur le poignet gauche d'Isabella « Qu'est ce qu'il y'a d'écrit ? »_

_« Fuggi quel doce che puo farsi amaro » récita Bella « Evite la douleur qui doit se muer en amertume » traduit-elle avant de porter la cigarette à ses lèvres et de recracher la fumée _

_Alice inspira un bon coup avant de reprendre._

_« Si j'ai été froide avec toi, c'était pour que tu laisses Edward. Je voulais te donner une raison de ne pas t'entiché de lui. Pas parce que je ne t'aimais pas ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. J'ai été jalouse de savoir qu'une fille me volait mon frère, mais quand je voyais le sourire devenus si rare d'Edward, ça m'a fait du bien. Mais si j'ai voulus que tu t'éloignes de lui, c'était pour toi »_

_« Je te demande pardon ? » s'exclama Bella surprise en se redressant « Tu voulais que je laisse Edward_ _pour me protéger ? Est-ce que tu sais à quel point j'ai… » Elle ferma les yeux et respira lentement pour reprendre son calme « ça n'a plus d'importance de toute façon »_

_« Ca en a pour moi. J'ai voulus te protéger parcequ'_ _Edward n'était que destruction à cette époque. C'était ça mon excuse pour t'avoir méprisé comme ça. Je suppose qu'Edward t'a parlé de ça… »_

_« Ton frère ne me parlait pas. La seule chose qu'il faisait quand nous étions ensemble c'était me blesser ou me baiser. Tout ça ne rime à rien Alice » s'agaça la brune « Et ce putain de chocolat qui arrive pas…merde, dis moi ce que tu voulais me dire d'autre, je reprends bientôt »_

_« Accepte le rendez vous qu'Edward te donne ce soir. Pas pour lui, mais pour toi. Si tu lui demande d'arrêter de t'appeler de vive voix, il acceptera. La seule chose qu'il veut, c'est te revoir. »_

_« Encore une fois, c'est à moi de me soumettre à ce qu'il veut hein. Ne te fais pas de soucis pour ça Alice, j'avais décidé de lui dire oui pour qu'il me foute la paix. Tu pourras lui dire, ça m'évitera un appel pour lui. Je ne pense pas qu'on se reverra alors…bonne continuation pour la suite Alice. » la salua Bella avant de partir, la cigarette au bec alors que le serveur déposait devant Alice une tasse de chocolat fumant et une tranche de gâteau. _

Finalement, ça n'avait pas été si terrible de l'a revoir. Se dirigeant vers le salon, l'Italienne bu une gorgée du liquide marron et gémissait sous la brulure. Elle l'avait trop fait chauffer encore une fois. Elle prit son paquet de camel et en sortit une cigarette en prenant un briquet. Elle ne fumait jamais dans la maison, elle détestait ça. Alors elle sortit sous le porche de la maison et s'asseya sur les marches avant d'allumer sa cigarette et de poser sa tasse à coté d'elle. Démaquillée et encore les cheveux légèrement mouillée, elle se sentait mieux. Dés qu'elle était rentrée chez elle, elle avait eu le besoin urgent de se laver. Revoir Edward l'avait rendu totalement à coté de la plaque. Lorsque James était venus l'a chercher et qu'il vit l'état de sa demi-sœur, il lui avait allumé directement une cigarette. Ca paraissait bizarre comme attention, mais c'était comme ça. Elle avait mentit. Revoir Edward ne lui avait pas rien fait. Elle ne pouvait pas venir devant lui et lui dire « Je ne te hais pas Edward. Te haïr reviendrai à ressentir quelque chose pour toi et ça n'est plus le cas. Mais je dois avouer que te revoir me fait quelque chose. » Non, elle ne pouvait définitivement pas lui dire ça, il comprendra alors qu'il avait toujours le dessus sur elle et ça, elle ne le voulait pas.

Elle termina sa cigarette et son chocolat et alla directement dans la salle de bain une fois rentrée chez elle. Elle se lava les dents, prit une autre douche, se parfuma légèrement, revêtit un vieux survêtement et décida de ne pas se maquiller. Elle prit ses clefs de voiture et embrassa Hercule, son yorkshire, avant de démarrer en trombe et d'aller à l'entrée d'Arthur Avenue et de continuer tout droit et de tourner à gauche. La forêt s'annonça devant elle et son cœur battit plus vivement lorsqu'elle aperçut le manoir. Elle freina et la voiture s'arrêta doucement sur le gravier. Elle sortit de la voiture et ferma doucement la portière en cas où elle déciderai de faire demi-tour. Le stress montant en elle, la faisant hésiter à toquer. Après une semaine, qu'allait il dire ? L'enverrai t-il se faire foutre comme elle aurai fait si ça avait été lui ?

La porte s'ouvrit alors et un jeune homme torse nu, revêtu d'un jean noir dont le boxer dépassait, prit place devant elle. Le regard peu surpris, il se posa contre la porte en croisant ses bras sur son torse.

« Que me vaut cet honneur ? » demanda Stefan en l'a fixant

« Je…Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis venue » souffla t-elle en ne sachant quoi dire

« C'est drôle, moi si »

Il lui tourna le dos pour se fondre dans la pénombre du couloir qu'il traversa, laissant la porte ouverture pour qu'elle rentre.


	2. There's something in the water

Bonjour !  
Merci à ceux qui ont tentés l'aventure de lire ce truc, j'espère que vous ne regretterez pas ! :)

Ce nouvel écrit débute avec un lemon, le premier que j'écris alors indulgence s'il vous plait :)  
Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

Ah oui petite précision le nom de famille de Bella est Favolas dans cette histoire ! Favola est un mot italien qui veux dire fable, j'ai juste rajouté un « s » parceque je trouvais ça plus jolie à prononcer :)

oO§o§Oo

_Temps du lycée :_

La mustang se gara brusquement dans l'allée et des graviers allèrent sauter sur la pelouse fraichement tondue. Edward Cullen n'était pas d'humeur, mais foutrement pas d'humeur pour s'occuper des cris hystériques des pauvres filles qui venaient de recevoir des cailloux sur les jambes. Rien que le regard noir d'Edward aurai pus les faire taire mais l'alcool rendait con et ça, Edward le savait très bien pour avoir vécus un nombre incalculable de cuite. La dernière datant du week end dernier et qui lui avait couté une dispute et une rupture. Sauf qu'il était hors de question que son ex copine aille à cette putain de soirée et qu'elle aille se faire baiser comme une vulgaire chienne alors qu'il l'avait marqué au fer dans les veines. Il allait tuer cette putain de Rosalie pour l'avoir obligé à venir. Cette blondasse savait très bien qu'Isabella ne supportait pas ces fêtes et l'alcool.

Lorsqu'il rentra dans l'immense baraque et que la porte alla claqua contre le mur, Edward ferma brusquement les yeux en voyant toute la fumée qu'il y'avait dans l'entrée. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage lorsqu'il reconnut l'odeur de la weed mélangée à celle du shit. Si il n'avait pas eu les nerfs à vifs de ne pas savoir où était son ex copine, il se serait surement assis sur le canapé à coté d'une pauvre épave et aurai tiré sur son joint avant de lui en payer un autre.

Cullen traversa le salon pour aller dehors et ne fit même pas attention à la musique qui passait. Si ça avait été le cas, le souvenir d'une soirée dans la forêt lui serait revenu en tête et il aurait été obligé de squatter la salle de bain pour se vider les couilles. Sauf qu' Edward ne fit pas attention à la musique et fixa durement une grande blonde en pleine conversation avec une rousse. Cette fille s'appelait Victoria et d'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, cette fille était une putain de coincée mais le sujet n'était pas de savoir pourquoi elle avait fait une fête alors qu'elle ne connaissait pratiquement personne mais où était passé la fille qu'il cherchait et ça, il ne le saura qu'une fois qu'il aurait parlé à Rosalie.

Cette dernière s'étonna d'apprécier Victoria et se demanda si ce n'était pas l'alcool qui la rendait sociale. Tout le monde savait que Rosalie Hale n'aimait personne, a part cette étrange fille gothique qui était sortit avec Cullen. Et tout le monde savait que Rosalie Hale détestait Cullen pour son arrogance. Ce dernier arriva à toute vitesse derrière elle et l'a retourna violement en lui tenant le bras. Le verre de la blonde alla voler sur la pelouse et le liquide se retrouva sur Victoria qui commença à rougir quand son haut blanc commença à devenir transparent. Edward ne s'excusa pas et Rosalie lança un regard désolé à la rousse quand celle-ci se mit à partir vers l'entrée de la maison.

« Tu me fais mal connard ! » grogna Rosalie en voulant se dégager

« Où elle est ? » siffla Edward en resserrant sa prise

« Tu peux pas lui foutre la paix ? Tu peux pas l'a laisser vivre ! »

« Elle supporte pas ces endroits Rosalie ! » répliqua Edward en rapprochant Rosalie de son visage « bordel ! Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'elle…elle est où ? » Finit il par souffler agacé

« Je veux qu'elle t'oublie Edward» ragea Rosalie « Tu lui fais du mal »

« Tu t'es pas demandé si c'était pas elle qui me faisait du mal ? Ou qu'elle se faisait du mal toute seule ? Tu sais rien Rose, tu sais foutrement rien alors ferme la et dis moi où elle est ! »

« A coté de la piscine » chuchota Rosalie après avoir hésité « Je…Je ne l'a vois plus »

Rosalie commença à angoisser de ne plus voir la Favolas au bord de la piscine. Il n'y avait personne dans cette dernière et Bella voulait être tranquille. Rose pensait qu'elle y était restée mais elle s'était trompée. Edward sentit son sang pulser et courra vers ca carré d'eau où il vit, en s'approchant, la jeune femme au fond de l'eau. Toutes les insultes passa dans la tête d'Edward, autant pour lui que pour elle. Il l'a détestait pour ça, pour lui faire mal comme ça. Personne n'avait le droit de le détruire comme elle réussissait à le faire, mais Edward savait qu'il l'a détruisait autant et qu'elle se vengeait en faisant n'importe quoi.

L'eau glacée lui fit serrer les dents et il tira par les cheveux la Favolas qui était assise au fond de l'eau. Lorsqu'elle vit Edward elle ouvrit la bouche. Oubliant qu'elle était dans l'eau, elle avala la tasse et remonta à la surface alors qu'Edward la plaquait contre lui. Les cheveux dans les yeux et toussant comme une fumeuse fumant trop, elle s'accrocha aux épaules d'Edward pour réussir à se stabiliser. Ce dernier la serrai tellement fort qu'il voulait l'a briser.

« Lâche-moi ! Tu me fais mal ! »

« Bordel t'es entrain d'étouffer ! » cria Edward en essayant de la maintenir à la surface « Calme-toi ! »

La Favolas ne l'écoutait pas, elle ne l'écoutait plus. En plus d'agoniser par manque d'air, elle était totalement humiliée du fait que la personne qu'elle aimait venait de la tirer vulgairement par les cheveux, ces derniers formant un masque sur son visage, alors qu'elle était bien là-bas, tout au fond de l'eau. Elle détestait Edward pour arriver toujours au moment où il ne fallait pas, au moment où elle était bien. Il gâchait toujours tout.

Voyant qu'elle n'y mettait pas du sien, Edward l'a tira par le bras en dehors de la piscine et grogna lorsqu'il vit qu'il avait du mal à marcher avec cette robe collé à sa peau à cause de l'eau et ses chaussures qui commençaient à couiner. La Favolas perdit une ballerine qui était restée dans l'eau et gémissait lorsque son pied allait sur un caillou pointu. Elle se félicitait mentalement d'avoir vernis ses pieds mais pas d'avoir mis cette robe noire à poids blanc au lieu d'avoir pris son jean. Elle détestait les robes, mais elle avait laissé faire Rosalie. En pensant à cette dernière, elle s'arrêta net pour essayer d'apercevoir son amie mais Edward, lorsqu'il vit qu'elle ne le suivait plus, retourna en arrière et la traina durement derrière lui, ignorant les plaintes douloureuses qu'elle émit lorsque sa main se resserrait de trop sur son poignet. Il la lâcha au moment de rentrer dans la maison et elle du se rattraper à la poignée de la baie vitrée pour ne pas glisser. Edward ne fit pas attention si elle le suivait et poussa les personnes qui lui bloquait le chemin jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Il retira avec difficulté les clefs de voiture de sa poche et s'installa dans sa mustang en inspirant calmement pour ne pas s'énerver contre sa voiture. L'envie de mettre un poing dans la vitre le démangeait et il du serrer le volant de ses deux mains pour se contrôler.

La Favolas sortit de l'immense baraque quelques instants plus tard et elle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine. Elle avait froid et bien qu'il fasse plutôt bon en cette soirée, elle ne ressentait que la morsure glacée du vent sur sa peau. Elle avait abandonné sa deuxième ballerine dans la maison et ne sentait plus les cailloux sous ses pieds à force de marcher n'importe où et pied nus. Elle avait vus du coin de l'œil Edward l'attendre dans la voiture et elle n'avait pas du tout envie de se retrouver à coté de cet homme comme lui n'avait pas envie de se retrouver avec cette fille. La Favolas avait beau avoir la rage contre ce garçon qui l'avait blessé plus que d'habitude le week-end dernier, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à son regard qui l'avait fixé tout le long de la semaine. Elle savait qu'Edward l'aimait, et il savait qu'elle l'aimait mais ça n'était plus suffisant. La souffrance qu'ils s'infligeaient tout les deux n'était plus supportable et dieu seul sait à quel point la Favolas avait du vécu dans ce domaine.

Elle marcha alors droit devant elle en espérant bêtement qu'Edward ne ferait pas attention à elle. Mais c'était mal le connaître et elle savait que lorsqu'il voulait quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas, il finissait toujours par l'avoir. Elle essaya de trottiner mais un caillou, plus pointu cette fois, lui fit rappeler qu'elle était pied nus et elle du s'arrêter pour se frotter le talon. Le juron qu'elle lâcha fit réveiller Edward et il grogna lorsqu'il vit qu'elle voulait partir à pied et sans lui alors qu'elle habitait à une heure de chez Victoria. La vieille voiture de Rosalie trônait de l'autre coté du trottoir et la Favolas avait eu dans l'idée d'y rester jusqu'à ce que la blonde revienne mais la mustang qui se gara à coté d'elle et la portière qui s'ouvrit violement lui fit arrêter toute pensée qui voulait la préserver d'Edward.

« Monte ou je te jure que je te traine par les cheveux »

Bella connaissait assez Edward pour savoir qu'il était foutrement capable de la tirer par la tignasse pour qu'elle rentre. Elle claqua doucement la portière derrière elle et décida de ne plus prononcer aucuns mots. La respiration saccadée d'Edward fut le seul son qui emplissait l'habitacle. Ce dernier ouvrit sa vitre et sortit son bras pour entrer de l'air frais dans la voiture. Les frissons qui l'atteignirent lui firent du bien et il oublia un temps sa colère. Son T-shirt lui collait au torse et il avait hâte de prendre une douche et d'aller dormir. Le problème c'est qu'il voulait parler à cette fille qui était assise à coté de lui, mais il n'avait pas les tripes pour le faire maintenant. Il était blessé à l'intérieur parce qu'elle avait préféré aller à cette fête qu'elle détestait plutôt que de passer une soirée avec lui pour parler d'eux. Pour qu'il s'excuse et qu'elle revienne. Mais rien ne se passait comme il le voulait. A chaque fois. Du coin de l'œil, il vit que son noir avait coulé et que ses cheveux commençaient à onduler plus fortement que d'habitude. Sa robe lui collait à la peau et son soutien gorge noir se voyait un peu trop à son gout. En pensant à sa poitrine, Edward pensa à ce connard de Garrett.

« Il était là ? » questionna t-il sans se retenir du venin qui coulait dans sa bouche « Est-ce que Garret était là ? » répéta t-il en voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas

« Garrett est toujours dans ce genre d'endroit » répondit froidement la Favolas. Edward savait que lorsqu'elle remettait son masque froid, elle remettait en même temps celui de la garce

« Je vais tuer Rosalie » grogna Cullen « Putain je vais vraiment la tuer »

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu… »

« Pourquoi ? Bordel ! Tu détestes ce genre d'endroit et elle ne trouve rien de mieux à foutre que de t'y trainer ! Et ce batard a du te coller au cul ! »

« Garrett est avec Kate Edward! Arrête un peu tes crises de… »

« Je ne veux pas qu'il t'approche ! Ce fils de pute attend juste que ce soit finit pour venir te baiser ! » Ragea Edward en freinant brusquement sur le bas côté

« Sauf erreur de ma part, c'est déjà finis Edward. Et ce n'est pas parce que tu m'as baisé, que tout le monde veut me baiser. »

Le frisson glacé qui coula dans sa colonne vertébral le paralysa un instant. Venait-elle vraiment de dire que c'était finit ? Elle ne l'aimait plus ? Il tourna lentement son visage vers la Favolas et sa mâchoire se crispa lorsqu'il vit qu'elle ne le regardait même pas. Si Edward n'aimait pas une chose – parmi tant d'autre – c'était qu'on ne le regarde pas dans les yeux lorsqu'on lui parlait. Et pire, lorsqu'on lui disait quelque chose qui ne lui plaisait pas. Colérique jusqu'au sang, Edward s'approcha brusquement de la Favolas et la força à la regarder. Cette dernière du s'accrocher au dossier de son siège pour ne pas tomber contre Edward. Sa mâchoire était compressée entre l'étau de la main droite du garçon et elle commençait à la lancer.

« Redis-le »

« Te dire quoi ? » gémit la Favolas en essayant d'enlever la main d'Edward. Ce dernier enferma deux doigts de la main de la Favolas dans la sienne et la força à le fixer.

« Dis moi que tu ne m'aimes plus et je te lâche »

« Je n'ai jamais dis que je ne t'aimais plus Edward. » souffla t-elle humiliée encore une fois de dire ce genre de truc guimauve qu'elle détestait « lâche moi maintenant tu me fais mal »

« Mais j'ai besoin de ça » chuchota t-il proche de ses lèvres « Je suis obligé de te faire mal pour que tu me dises ça. Je suis obligé de faire ça pour que tu me dises que tu tiens à moi » souffla t-il douloureusement

C'était chiant à dire. C'était chiant à avouer. Edward avait beau ne rien aimer du romantisme et de tout ce qui s'en rapprochait, à l'instar d'Isabella, il avait besoin qu'elle le rassure en lui disant qu'elle l'aimait. Parce que c'était pas facile d'être avec quelqu'un sans savoir ces sentiments à votre encontre et Edward avait au moins besoin d'être rassuré sur ça.

« C'est toi qui est partie… »

« Tu m'as insulté devant tes copains Edward. Tu as voulus coucher avec moi dans le jardin alors qu'il y'avait du monde autour… »

« J'étais défoncé » souffla Edward en s'avachissant dans son siège en passant sa main sur son visage

« C'est comme si tu m'avais pris pour ta chienne ! Je ne suis pas une chienne Edward! Je ne suis pas comme toutes ces filles que tu as pus avoir avant moi et qui te disait oui juste parce que tu claquais des doigts ! Je ne suis pas comme ça ! » S'écria la Favolas énervée qu'il ne s'excuse pas « T'es vraiment trop con » rugit elle en sortant de la voiture en laissant la portière ouverte.

Elle n'eu pas le temps de faire trois pas qu'elle fut tirer en arrière et qu'elle se retrouva plaquée contre le capot de la voiture. Edward avait écarté ses jambes d'un coup de genoux et s'étaient mises entre elles pour surplomber le corps de la Favolas. Cette dernière gémissa lorsque son dos tapa la carrosserie de la voiture et le cri qu'elle voulait sortir fut interrompus par les lèvres d'Edward qui vinrent se plaquer sur les siennes. La douleur dans son dos était toujours là et elle avait l'impression que des millions de fourmis marchaient sur sa colonne vertébrale. Par pur reflexe, elle se débâtit de l'étreinte d'Edward et ce dernier sentit sa colère remonter. Le coup partit tout seul et son poing alla frapper sa carrosserie. Il ressentit à peine la douleur s'infiltrer dans ses veines parce que cette douleur là n'était rien comparée à celle qui ressentait en voyant que la fille qu'il aimait se débâtait.

« Bordel arrête ça ! »

Il s'était détaché d'elle et après avoir vus le coup qu'avait porté Edward à sa voiture, la Favolas avait arrêté de bouger. Leur visage était à quelque centimètre l'un de l'autre et leur souffle se mélangeait. Le cœur de la Favolas tambourinait comme un damné dans sa cage thoracique. Forcée de l'admettre, la violence qui provenait d'Edward l'excitait et même si elle savait qu'ils allaient payer les pots cassés, elle ne put s'empêcher de le laisser l'utiliser comme il le voulait. La main droite d'Edward alla vers la jambe de la Favolas et la fit remonter doucement sous sa robe, remontant cette dernière au milieu de ces cuisses. La Favolas ferma ses yeux sous les chatouillis que lui procurait Edward et ce dernier vint lui embrasser le haut de sa poitrine. Sa main droite descendit jusqu'à l'arrière du genou de la jeune femme et il leva sa jambe pour la mettre contre sa hanche, faisant ainsi glisser la Favolas contre le capot et elle put ressentir l'érection d'Edward taper contre son antre. Le jeune homme ne put retenir un grognement lorsque le centre chaud de la Favolas vint contre lui et il détacha ses lèvres du cou de la jeune femme pour encrer ses yeux dans ceux de la jeune brune. Cette dernière le regardait étrangement et les jeunes gens restèrent un moment à se regarder. Le lieu n'était pas approprié à une fusion de sentiments à la con. Comment dire je t'aime lorsqu'on est étalé sur le capot d'une voiture en bord de route, aux regards des voitures qui menaçaient de passer ? Pour ces deux là, c'était plus simple d'unir leur corps maintenant que de dire « je t'aime ». Allez comprendre.

Les deux mains d'Edward glissèrent sur les hanches de la jeune femme et il l'a redressa un peu pour qu'elle ne glisse plus. Ses deux mains retournent ensuite sous la robe et allèrent vers le sous vêtement déjà mouillé d'anticipation. Edward sourit lorsqu'il constata que la jeune femme était déjà prête à le recevoir et il s'amusa à jouer avec les contours du linge. La Favolas mordit sa lèvre durement pour ne pas parler et demander à Edward d'aller plus vite, mais si elle faisait ça, elle montrerait encore ses faiblesses devant lui et elle avait décide d'arrêter de faire ça. Voyant que la Favolas avait décide de se contrôler, il se pencha sur elle et fit descendre les bretelles de sa robe pour pouvoir abaisser un peu plus son soutien gorge. Sa langue lécha la peau dénudée un moment avec qu'il n'atteigne la joue de la Favolas, l'embrasse et de chuchotais à son oreille : « _Ne me lâche pas _» Ce n'était pas pour ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, c'était pour que Favolas comprenne à quel point il avait besoin d'elle. Ses mains partirent une nouvelle fois sous sa robe et cette fois, il ne resta pas à jouer avec le sous vêtement de la jeune femme et l'enleva doucement avant de le laisser tomber sur les jambes pantelantes de la jeune brune. La robe était relevée juste au dessus du bassin et Edward s'allongea complètement sur la jeune femme en se maintenant sur ses mains. En s'allongeant sur elle, les jambes de la Favolas s'écartèrent un peu plus pour lui laisser de la place et son centre alla contre le bouton du jean d'Edward et l'impact frais que celui-ci lui procura la fit gémir. Les mains de la jeune femme allèrent à la ceinture qui retenait le jean d'Edward et ce dernier ferma les yeux en sentant les petites mains de sa compagne effleurer doucement sa verge. Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, la Favolas serai déjà empalé sur lui mais ce soir, ils avaient besoin tout les deux de tendresse.

Alors Edward laissa faire la jeune femme et essaya de reprendre contrôle sur sa respiration. Les doigts de Bella firent de légères caresses sur l'érection imposante qu'Edward semblait avoir pour elle. La première fois qu'ils avaient eu une relation sexuelle, elle avait eu peur. C'était sa première fois et elle avait sérieusement douté que le sexe d'Edward réussisse à se faire une place en elle. N'y tenant plus de ses caresses, Edward enleva les mains de Bella et baissa lui-même son jean ainsi que son boxer et replanta son regard dans celui de la jeune femme en dessous de lui. Sans comprendre pourquoi, il avait besoin de se noyer en elle. Pas seulement physiquement, mentalement aussi. Il voulait savoir ce qu'elle voulait, ce qu'elle ressentait. Il posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes et la Favolas ferma les yeux. Sa langue sortit de sa bouche et il fit tout le contour de la bouche de la jeune femme avec celle-ci. La Favolas gémit et ouvrit les yeux lorsqu'elle vit qu'Edward ne l'a touchait plus.

« Ferme tes yeux »

Pourquoi mettait-il si longtemps pour s'enfoncer en elle ? Son vagin palpitait, c'était comme si son cœur était à cet endroit si précis qu'Edward ne voulait pas encore toucher. Puis la langue d'Edward rentra à nouveau en contact avec sa peau au niveau de sa poitrine pour remonter lentement vers sa carotide qu'il mordilla légèrement. Il se maudissait pour être aussi lent, pour ne pas l'a prendre maintenant, mais il avait besoin de comprendre qu'elle ne le voulait pas que physiquement et il voulait lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas là que pour ça. Qu'il avait beau être un putain de connard, il pouvait être doux quand même. La Favolas se laissa aller dans ses bras et porta ses mains à ses cheveux qu'elle tira lorsqu'elle sentit la langue s'aventurer plus au sud et qu'il commença à embrasser son nombril. Tirant ses longs cheveux noirs dans ses mains, elle hoqueta lorsqu'Edward entra en elle d'un coup de rein. La surprise lui fit arracher un cri et elle serai tombée du capot si Edward ne l'avait pas aussi bien tenus. Il l'a força à écarter plus les jambes et elle du poser ses pieds sur la carrosserie pour laisser Edward revenir en elle plus puissamment.

Cullen était lent. Foutrement lent et la Favolas eu peur de venir trop vite. Edward voulait juste lui montrer la tendresse qu'il lui portait et même si l'envie d'accélérer le démangeait, il se força à rester calme et ne s'occupa que d'elle. Il mordilla l'épaule de la jeune femme entre deux coups de reins puis s'attarda sur les lèvres de la jeune femme entrouvertes. Sa langue alla jouer avec la sienne et il eu du mal à respirer tout en s'immiscent en elle. C'était tellement bon d'être là. C'était à chaque fois une nouvelle découverte. C'était à chaque fois une renaissance. La Favolas eu du mal à rester en place et Edward l'a força à encercler sa taille de ses jambes.

N'y tenant plus, il accéléra le rythme et les grognements jaillirent de lui. La Favolas avait entouré son cou de ses petits bras et il tourna son visage pour embrasser celui de gauche. Un Camion passa à toute vitesse sur la route et les klaxonna. Leur cœur tambourinèrent d'avoir été surpris mais l'envie de continuer était plus forte. Edward mit la tendresse de coté et commença clairement à baiser la Favolas. Cette dernière s'accrocha de toutes ses forces au corps d'Edward pour ne pas tomber et retenait tant bien que mal les cris qui menaçaient de percer le silence calme de la nuit. Edward s'enfonça une dernière fois en elle avant de venir et se reposa doucement contre la poitrine de la jeune femme. Les battements de son cœur le bercèrent et il resserra son étreinte autour de sa taille.

« Ne me lâche plus »

.

.

.

_Aujourd'hui_

Edward Cullen soupira pour l'énième fois en voyant que son élève n'avait pas réviser ses notes de piano. La petite fille avait 6 ans et était blonde très claire avec de jolie yeux verts. Ses petites joues de gamine se teintèrent de roses lorsqu'elle n'arrivait pas à faire la partition que son professeur lui demandait. Edward vit qu'elle avait les larmes aux yeux et s'asseya sur le siège devant le piano en l'a mettant sur ses genoux. La petite fille laissa alors couler ses larmes, devenus honteuse.

« Hey Maggie » chuchota Edward en positionnant correctement la petite fille sur ses genoux « qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

La fillette ne répondit pas et se contenta de se ronger les ongles.

« Maggie, je t'ai dis de ne pas abimer tes mains » gronda doucement le professeur en enlevant les doigts de la bouche de l'enfant « Pourquoi n'as-tu pas appris ta leçon ? »

« Papa est partie de la maison » renifla la fillette « Maman pleure »

Edward ressentit un pincement au cœur et serra Maggie un peu plus contre lui. Edward était quelqu'un de froid, tout le monde le savait. Mais au contact des enfants, c'était quelqu'un d'autre. La petite Maggie se mit à sangloter plus fort et Edward se leva en la serrant contre lui. Elle entoura son cou de ses bras et Edward ne pu empêcher un violent frisson de tristesse le parcourir. Serai t-il père un jour ? Aurai t-il une part de lui et de la femme qu'il aimera en version miniature ? Est-ce qu'un enfant portera un jour son nom ? Autant de questions dont il avait déjà la réponse. Il savait très bien que s'il voulait avoir une famille, il faudrait qu'il se pardonne ses erreurs passées, qu'il pardonne l'abandon qu'il avait eu et qu'il change d'attitude. Mais Edward, ne se sentait pas capable de tout ça. Pas maintenant. Pour l'instant il voulait jouer avec la Favolas. La femme qui l'appelait Pompino. Il voulait l'a briser pour l'avoir fait culpabiliser d'être partie alors qu'elle s'en sortait très bien. Il voulait la voir pleurer de désespoir quand elle comprendra que Cullen ne l'a lâcherai pas tant qu'elle ne sera pas détruite. Maggie lâcha quelques larmes qui coulèrent dans le cou d'Edward et qui le ramena à la réalité.

« On va appeler Maman ma puce » chuchota Edward en embrassant la petite sur le front

La mère de Maggie s'excusa de faire perdre le temps d'Edward et serra Maggie contre elle en lui disant que tout irait bien. Le professeur fut attendri par cette scène mais son cœur se recongela aussitôt lorsqu'il quitta le conservatoire pour rejoindre cette femme blonde qui ne cessait de le suivre depuis hier soir.

« Voir ta tronche tout les jours commence à me gonfler » souffla Edward en passant à coté d'elle « Et arrête de fumer, ça fais vulgaire chez toi »

Rosalie prit sur elle-même pour ne pas répliquer. Avec le temps, elle avait apprit que toutes les piques qu'on pouvait lancer à Edward n'avait aucun impact sur lui. Sauf, évidemment, si on touchait à la Favolas, ça, c'était une autre affaire. Mais le problème, c'est que Rosalie considérait la Favolas comme une part d'elle-même et toucher Edward avec cette femme, reviendrai à la toucher elle.

« J'aimerai savoir…tu prévois de faire quoi avec elle ? » questionna Rosalie en marchant à coté de Cullen « Tu vas la revoir ? »

« Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est tes affaires »

« Je te l'ai dis hier, ce qui la touche, ME touche »

« Oh je t'en prie » pouffa Edward en l'a regardant du coin de l'œil « tu ne vas pas me dire que pendant ces 10 dernières années tu l'as revus »

Rosalie ne répondit pas et se contente de tirer une nouvelle fois sur sa cigarette. Edward s'arrêta aussitôt et son regard s'embruma de noir. La mâchoire contractée et le regard dur, il fixa Rosalie.

« Qu'est ce que tu as fais ? » demanda t-il calmement

« Quoi ? Parce que tu as décidé de l'a quitter il y'a dix ans, je devais l'oublier aussi ? » Répondit Rosalie amusée « Je t'en prie Edward»

La trahison se faufila dans les veines d'Edward. Oui, il savait que Rosalie ne l'appréciait pas mais de comprendre que pendant ces dix années passés, elle avait revus la Favolas sans rien lui dire, lui procura une sensation douloureuse. Il savait que Rosalie et elle avaient un lien étrange. Rosalie n'était pas une fille facile du temps du lycée mais avec la Favolas, ça avait accroché direct.

« Quand Paul est revenus la dernière fois, c'était pour elle…pas vrai ? Ce n'était pas pour Rachel, c'était pour elle »

« Ne va pas croire qu'il est revenus pour elle dans le sens dont tu l'entends. Il est revenus pour elle, mais parce qu'il voulait lui annoncer de vive voix qu'il allait se marier et il lui a demandé d'être son témoin »

Rosalie fut étonnée de voir que le regard d'Edward restait impassible. Il n'était pas surpris par sa révélation.

« Tu étais au courant ? »

« Evidemment que non ! » s'écria Edward « C'est quoi ce bordel ?! Paul m'a demandé d'être son témoin et Rachel a demandé à Jasper d'être le siens. Pourquoi aurai t-il demandé à Bella de l'être ? »

« Parce que c'est grâce à elle qu'il a connus Rachel » soupira Rosalie comme si c'était évidemment « Seulement elle a refusé prétextant que ce n'était pas juste par rapport à toi parce qu'il te connaissait depuis plus longtemps qu'elle et blablabla…tu l'as connais, tu sais à quel point elle n'aime pas être mise en avant. C'est dingue comment elle a pus se mettre de coté rien que pour toi » s'exaspéra Rosalie en le fixant. C'est vrai après tout, pourquoi la Favolas avait toujours voulus « _protéger_ » cet homme qui lui avait pourris l'existence ?

« Donc…je n'étais que le lot de secours de Paul ? » comprit Edward en souriant « Fascinant »

« T'es complètement cinglé »

« Dixit la fille qui a passé deux ans en asile » siffla Edward en reprenant sa marche « Alors, je peux savoir ce qu'elle fait dans la vie ? »

« Tu ne lui as pas demandé hier soir ? Non suis-je bête. D'après la voix qu'elle avait, elle était soulagée de ne plus te revoir. »

L'envie de pousser Rosalie sur la route alors qu'un camion passait lui traversa l'esprit mais passer sa vie en prison pour avoir tuer cette garce lui fit comprendre que ça ne valait pas la peine. De plus, Emmett se chargerai de le tuer aussi et à la final, il retrouvera Rosalie en enfer. Comment pouvait-elle être soulagée de ne plus le voir ? Ne ressentait-elle vraiment rien ? N'avait elle pas pensé à lui toute la nuit comme il avait fait avec elle ? Parcequ'Edward avait beau se dire qu'il voulait la détruire, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à cette adolescente qu'il avait aimé et qu'il aimait toujours malgré ce qu'il disait.

« Alors ? Elle travaille dans quoi ? » Répéta t-il en espérant que Rosalie lui répondrai

« Bibliothèque »

« Les livres…j'oubliais qu'elle les aimait »

« Disons que c'était un moyen de t'oublier. Chaque fois qu'elle prenait un livre, elle s'imaginait vivre l'histoire et de tomber amoureuse non pas d'un connard, mais d'un gentil gars. »

« Mais je suis un gentil gars » sourit Edward en sortant une cigarette de sa poche

« Tu es un connard »

« Un gentil connard alors »


	3. I feel so lost but what can I do ?

Goodmorning !  
Je remercie toutes les personnes qui se sont arrêtées sur ce truc et qui l'ont mit dans leur favoris et qui maintenant la suive !

Suite à une remarque d'une lectrice, Annetoutsimplement, je lance un S.O.S si une personne charitable voudrait m'aider pour corriger les écrits qui peuvent être postés. Il est vrai que je ne suis pas très douée en orthographe malgré que je fasse attention :)

Je tenais aussi à dire qu'auparavant, cet écrit n'était pas censé être sur l'univers de Twilight c'est pourquoi il y a le prénom Angel dans le précédent chapitre, c'était le prénom que j'avais utilisé à la place d'Edward. Je pensais avoir tout changé mais celui là m'a échappé x)

Pour répondre aux reviews je le fais directement via mes mails quand je reçois une notification mais j'ai vus que certains auteurs répondaient aussi directement sur le chapitre. Je prends l'initiative de ne pas le faire en postant les « chapitres » mais de vous répondre directement, du moins à celles qui ont un compte. Pour les personnes n'en ayant pas, je vous répondrais directement ici :)

C'est pourquoi je remercie Kyssou ! Effectivement Eddy et Rosie ne sont pas comme cul et chemise )

Je remercie aussi squishy05 qui m'a fait penser à préciser que c'était un All Human.

Quand à ce cher Stefan qui a perturbé certaines d'entre vous [ ) ] je l'ai imaginé comme étant celui de Vampire Diaries. Je ne regarde pas la série mais une amie que vous devez connaître, Vidia, avait imaginé le trio Stefan/Bella/Edward et je me suis laissée emporter ! Le couple peut surprendre, mais j'aime bien l'idée ! J'en ai fais des créations graphiques si jamais vous voulez les voir pour savoir ce que ça donne, dîtes le moi et je vous enverrais un lien :)

Bonne lecture !

oO§o§Oo

Les volets étaient encore fermés et malgré la pénombre, le jeune homme n'avait aucune difficulté à détailler le visage de la jeune femme qui lui faisait face. Les mèches brunes retombaient en pagaille sur le nez et il hésitait à passer sa main sur le visage de la femme qui partageait son lit. S'il l'a réveillait, elle se recouvrirait du drap et il ne verrait plus son corps. Stefan avait compris que la jeune femme qui partageait son lit était fragile. Elle avait beau se montrer dure avec le monde, il lui fallait peu de choses pour qu'elle décide de tout arrêter. Sa main avait envie de toucher les cicatrices qui ornaient son ventre mais Bella l'aurait tué pour ça. Elle était endormie à côté de lui et ne portait qu'un simple boxer blanc. Ils n'avaient rien fait cette nuit-là. Ca ne gênait pas Stefan, il aimait les moments où ils n'étaient que tous les deux dans ce lit à se regarder. Mais la Favolas avait revu l'homme qui lui avait fait du mal et Stefan avait du mal à contenir la jalousie qui coulait dans ses veines. Il aimait la Favolas, vraiment. Mais il ne lui demandera jamais de choisir entre vivre dans le passé ou dans le présent. Il savait ce qu'elle choisirait et il n'était pas sûr que ça lui plairait.

Stefan avait 25 ans et avait rencontré la Favolas i ans, lorsqu'il recherchait un livre pour l'aider dans sa thèse. Il avait trouvé une jeune femme froide mais aimable qui l'avait aidé comme à contre cœur. Puis il ne l'avait pas lâché. Elle s'en fichait royalement de lui, il le savait. Mais c'était au début. Maintenant, la Favolas avait du mal sans lui, la preuve, elle revenait toujours. Il avait cette impression malsaine d'être la bouée de secours en cas ou rien ne marche. Qu'il était là que lorsqu'elle n'était pas bien. Dans un sens, c'était vrai, mais il ne savait pas non plus l'emprise qu'il avait sur elle. Stefan lui rappelait Edward. Par la carrure qu'il avait et cette façon froide de s'adresser à elle lorsqu'il se passait quelque chose qu'il n'aimait pas. Mais il était plus diffèrent d'Edward qu'il ne lui ressemblait. Et La Favolas aimait ça.

Stefan continua de fixer ces fines cicatrices blanches qui ornaient son ventre. Sans qu'elle ne lui dise, il avait compris qu'elle ne s'aimait pas. Stefan avait vécu cette situation avec l'une de ses cousines atteintes d'anorexie. Malheureusement, cette dernière avait fini par tout lâcher et était partie. Mais il ne laissera pas faire ça une deuxième fois, pas avec la Favolas. Elle pouvait s'en sortir. Elle pouvait abandonner cette douleur. Elle n'avait pas le droit de tout lâcher. Elle n'avait pas le droit de _le_ lâcher.

La jeune femme commençait à se réveiller et passa sa main devant ses yeux pour remettre ses cheveux en arrière. Elle se mit sur son ventre et son dos craqua lorsqu'elle se positionna correctement. Elle tourna son visage vers Stefan et sourit légèrement en voyant que ce dernier l'a fixait.

« Je n'aime pas qu'on me regarde… »

« Je sais…Mais je m'en fiche » sourit ce dernier en passant doucement sa main sur la colonne de la brune « On n'a pas parlé hier soir… »

« Parler de quoi ? » questionna la jeune femme en haussant un sourcil

Stefan poussa un soupir d'exaspération et se mit sur le dos, les mains sous sa tête. La Favolas savait très bien de quoi il parlait, et le fait qu'elle ne veuille pas le faire d'elle-même l'agaça. N'avait-elle pas confiance depuis le temps ? Cette dernière se mordit la lèvre en signe d'excuse et posa sa joue sur la poitrine du jeune homme, au niveau du cœur.

« Ca n'a pas été aussi dramatique que je le pensais. Ca ne m'a pas fait mal de le revoir…Un petit peu. Je me suis retrouvée comme au temps du lycée, j'avais peur de lui parler. Qu'il comprenne qu'il avait beau avoir disparus 10 ans, il était toujours là. Mais je n'ai pas pleuré, je ne lui ai rien dit. Je ne lui ai pas demandé pourquoi. Ca ne m'intéresse plus maintenant. «

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que je t'ai, toi maintenant. Edward est mon passé, toi, tu es mon présent. »

« Tu ne sais même pas ce que tu dis » sourit Stefan en la positionnant au-dessus de lui, sa poitrine s'écrasant contre lui « Tu essaies de te rassurer » Continua t'il en caressant doucement ses rondeurs

« Peut-être…mais je sais que c'est toi maintenant. »

.

.

.

Les gens pensent toujours que les mots ne sont que des mots et les actes ne sont que des actes. C'est faux. Les mots sont beaucoup plus forts que les actes. Ce sont eux qui ont le plus d'impact sur la souffrance qu'ils peuvent infliger. La souffrance que l'ont transporte chaque jour deviens, au fil du temps, une amie. On s'habitue finalement à l'angoisse que l'ont ressent lorsque l'ont croise des gens qui nous font mal, on s'habitue aux pics qu'on nous lance et on finit par prendre en pitié ceux qui nous font mal. Ce sont juste des gamins qui ignorent tout et juste pour se rendre intéressant, nous font mal. Ils ne servent à rien. Vraiment à rien. Le pire, c'est lorsqu'on pensait connaître ces personnes devenus étrangères. Anciens amis, anciens amants. On se rend compte de leur vrai visage lorsqu'on ne leur parle plus, lorsqu'ils deviennent absents dans notre vie.

La première mutilation qu'elle s'était infligé, était en 5e. Elle était rentrée chez elle complètement dégoutée. Pourquoi les personnes auxquelles nous n'avions rien fait prenaient un malin plaisir à nous faire mal ? Elle s'était assise à son bureau et son regard avait accroché aux ciseaux qui trônaient dans son pot à crayon. Etait-ce une bonne chose ? Qu'allait dire ses parents si elle se faisait attraper ? Elle ne s'était pas posée plus de questions et avait prit le ciseau dans sa main droite et avait commencé à couper le dessus de sa main gauche. Le premier coup l'avait fait grimacer. Puis le deuxième avait été comme un soulagement. La douleur qu'elle avait ressentit s'effaçait à chaque coupure. C'était une délivrance. Elle avait finit par en faire une vingtaine et avait finalement arrêté après avoir vus sa mère rentrer du travail. Elle avait posé de l'alcool à 90 pensant que ça cicatriserai plus vite, mais n'avait laissé qu'une brulure. Elle avait mit ensuite du fond de teint et était partie manger avec sa famille. Le lendemain, en allant en cours, sa main était rougie et strié de coupure brunâtre. Sans comprendre vraiment pourquoi, le garçon qui lui avait fait mal la veille, était venue lui demander ce qu'elle avait eu à la main. Question à laquelle elle avait simplement répondus être tombée dans un buisson. Elle savait que le garçon ne la croyait pas, mais au moins, il avait comme un soulagement. Le buisson lui servait d'excuse de ne pas se rendre coupable de se qu'elle s'était fait.

Cet épisode n'avait rien changé à sa vie, elle avait toujours droit aux moqueries mais de façon plus légère et moins régulière. La seconde mutilation était en troisième, lors d'un cours de maths. Le « _Ben alors boudin, t'arrives à passer les portes de la cantine_ » lui restait encore en travers de la gorge. Les coupures de la 5e ne se voyaient plus vraiment après deux ans, et elle se souvint du soulagement ressentis. Alors elle avait prit un crayon à papier bien taillé et s'était enfoncé la pointe sur le dos de sa main gauche, entre l'index et le majeur. Une coupure en forme de C.

Ce fut ensuite en 2nd qu'elle avait continué. Elle n'avait plus de raisons de continuer, mais elle le faisait. C'était comme les personnes qui se faisaient vomir. C'était devenu comme une maladie. Alors elle avait prit un compas et tracé trois trait épais sur son bras gauche. Ne portant que des pulls à manche longue, personne n'avait rien vus. Ou alors, personne n'avait rien dis.

Puis le pire fut en 1ere, lorsqu'elle avait rencontré ce garçon. Tant de passage à la haine à l'amour. Tant de souffrance pour un brin de bonheur. Ca été des brulures de cigarette sur l'os du poignet pour faire taire les pleures. Ca été un coup de cutter sur la main droite pour calmer la douleur. Ca été une autre brulure de cigarette sur l'os du majeur pour ressentir cette chaleur oubliée. Ca été des coups de compas sur l'intérieur de chaque doigts de sa main gauche.

Ca aurai pus aller plus loin, au fond, elle le savait. Il le savait aussi. Mais il n'a jamais rien fais pour qu'elle calme ses blessures. Il n'a jamais rien fais pour qu'elle arrête ça. Il avait juste décidé d'ignorer son mal et été resté auprès d'elle. Parce qu'il le fallait. Parce qu'elle était trop fragile pour être seule. Et parceque Rosalie Hale n'était pas une vraie « _amie_ » selon lui.

.

.

.

« Donc, si je suis ta logique, tu ne prévois pas de la revoir…sauf pour lui faire mal » conclut Jasper Hale en rangeant un dossier dans son bureau « Je croyais que tu l'aimais » ajouta t-il en s'asseyant face à Edward

Cullen fixa son ami blond et se demanda comment Jasper pouvait supporter sa sœur. Il était son contraire à bien des égards et leur relation l'intriguait. Jasper était aussi calme que sa sœur était hystérique. Il était discret et n'étais pas avide de commérage comme pouvait l'être Alice. Alors bordel, comment faisait-il ?

« Comment fais tu pour supporter ma sœur ? »

« Tu m'expliques le rapport avec ce… » Demanda Jasper en haussant un sourcil

« Oh, il n'y en a pas. Mais ça m'intrigue…comment fais tu pour supporter cette hystérique ? »

« Morphine le soir »soupira Jasper

« Sérieusement ? »

« De temps en temps » sourit Jasper « Alors…tu m'expliques »

« Je te l'ai déjà dis…j'ai besoin d'avoir mal pour aimer. Cette fille a été ma souffrance pendant 1 an et elle a continué de l'être pendant les 10 années passées sans elle. » Expliqua Cullen en se levant et en se dirigea vers une étagère « C'est…j'ai besoin d'elle » souffla t-il en touchant les reliures de livres se trouvant devant lui « Et je la hais pour ça. »

« C'est absurde... »

« Tu ne peux pas comprendre. Tu as ta vie rangée avec ma sœur alors forcement »

« Tu pourrais avoir ta vie rangée aussi si tu le voulais. Tu ne va pas passer ton temps à emmerder cette pauvre fille qui ne t'as rien fais pendant 10 ans et tu… »

« C'est justement pour ça. Elle n'a foutrement rien fais »_ Rien fais pour me retenir, rien fais pour rester…_

« Mais tu voulais qu'elle fasse quoi Edward? Tu as dis que tu voulais la quitter, elle a respecté ton choix. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu lui en veux à elle alors que c'est toi qui a tout arrêté »

Oui Edward, pourquoi avoir tout arrêté ? Pourquoi avoir prononcé ce discours pathétique qu'avait été le tiens lorsque tu l'as quitté. Pourquoi lui avoir dis que tu ne l'aimais plus alors que tu voulais simplement l'avoir auprès de toi ? Pourquoi le mensonge a régné sur ton ventricule ce jour là ?

Edward aurai pus répondre à toute ces questions, après tout, il connaissait les réponses. Seulement voilà, penser à ça voulait dire repenser au regard de l'adolescente d'hier devenus si froid et sans émotions. C'était repenser à ce sentiment d'abandon et le fait qu'elle n'avait rien dis lorsqu'il avait dis stop. C'était repenser à : « _Je ne te demanderai pas pourquoi_. » alors qu'il crevait d'envie qu'elle le retienne en lui demandant la raison de cette rupture. Mais la Favolas ne réagissait jamais comme Edward le voulait, et ce jour là n'avait pas fais exception.

« Edward ? » appela Jasper en se levant à son tour de son bureau « Est-ce que tu sais toi-même pourquoi tu as dis que c'était mieux d'arrêter ? »

« Oui…et crois moi que ça été la meilleure chose que j'ai fais après l'avoir aimé. Pour elle comme pour moi. »

.

.

.

Rosalie Hale était une femme au caractère digne d'un camionneur. Elle fumait beaucoup –moins depuis qu'Emmett avait dis stop – elle tenait l'alcool mieux qu'Edward, elle vouait une passion dégradante pour les voitures et elle jurait comme personne. A décrire cette femme de cette façon, on imaginerai une vieille fille de campagne, laide comme un cul. Erreur. Rosalie Hale était tout sauf laide. Grande, blonde…elle avait tout d'un mannequin mais refusait cette étiquette qui l'a collait depuis son enfance. Bien sur, les regards des hommes étaient toujours agréable à recevoir mais elle ne supportait pas ces déchets qu'ils pouvaient être lorsqu'ils avaient trop bus et qu'ils se collaient à elle en lorgnant sur sa poitrine. Emmett n'avait besoin de rien faire dans ces moments là, il suffisait de voir la dernière soirée qu'ils avaient passée avec Jasper et Alice pour comprendre. Rosalie s'était proposée pour aller chercher les verres au bar et ça avait finit au commissariat parce qu'elle avait faillit rendre un homme stérile en frappant ses parties génitales.

A ce souvenir, Rosalie esquissa un sourire et s'alluma encore une cigarette. Son paquet était maintenant vide et elle soupira de culpabilité en se disant qu'il ne datait que d'hier. Elle devait vraiment diminuer sa consommation mais c'était maintenant une habitude d'avoir quelque chose aux lèvres qu'elle ne pouvait s'en passer. Elle imagina Emmett lui répliquer une phrase bien à lui «_ Je peux te mettre autre chose entre les lèvres si tu veux_ » et elle recracha la fumée de sa clope en se frottant la lèvre avec l'ongle de son index. A bien y réfléchir, elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle fichait là. Elle attendait Alice depuis maintenant 10 minutes et n'avait pas demandé pourquoi elles devaient se voir. Maintenant la question tournait dans son crâne et elle s'imagina allait gouter des gâteaux de mariage. Alice était tellement excentrique qu'elle s'amusait à faire des choses qui n'était pas du tout prévus. Comme s'habiller en homme pour aller à un diner mondain, essayer des robes de marié alors qu'elle n'avait reçu aucune demande. Alors pourquoi ne pas continuer dans la lignée ? Mais pourquoi si loin de leur ville ?

Deux minutes de plus passèrent avant qu'elle ne voit arriver Alice. Cette dernière avait les cheveux attachés dans un chignon strict et de grosses lunettes noires sur le bout du nez. Rosalie n'était pas sur que ce soit la jeune femme avant de la voir se planter devant elle, les bras croisés.

« Sérieusement Alice ? On est en Automne et tu mets des lunettes ? » Constata la blonde en regardant son amie s'asseoir à côté d'elle

« L'automne ne veux pas dire qu'i plus de soleil ! » répliqua Alice en réajustant ses lunettes à l'aide de son index

« Tu as vus le ciel ? T'as crus que le soleil allait te faire coucou ? »

« Très bien ! S'agaça Alice, je ne veux juste pas qu'on me reconnaisse ! Et ne me sors pas que je me prends pour une star ! »

« Tu l'as dis à ma place, s'amusa Rosalie, et si tu me disais pour quoi on est à une heure de chez nous ? Histoire d'être au courant »

« Disons que j'ai un truc à régler, et j'ai besoin de toi pour ça. »

« Parceque… ? »

« Parceque je vais avoir besoin d'une amie qui sache garder un secret. »

Rosalie arqua son sourcil gauche comme elle savait si bien faire pour marquer son incompréhension. Elle regarda le bâtiment qui se tenait devant elle et finalement, la petite lumière s'alluma dans sa tête.

.

.

.

Edward Cullen quitta son appartement et embarqua avec lui un objet qui pesait lourd dans sa poche. Lourd de sens et conséquence. Après tant d'années il ne regrettait pas ce geste, c'était sur. Mais il n'était pas certain que ce soit la meilleure chose pour lui. La radio habituellement allumée dans sa voiture semblait sans vie et seul le bruit des clefs de la maison raisonnaient dans le véhicule. Il tentait de penser aux cours de piano qu'il donnerait le lendemain. A Ryan, ce gamin insupportable qui prenait un malin plaisir à détruire ses tympans. Mais il fallait qu'il soit honnête avec lui, penser à autre chose qu'à Isabella était difficile. Et imaginer qu'elle pouvait coucher avec ce blondinet de pacotille l'agaçait plus que ça n'aurait du. Lui faire mal était une bonne idée, au début. Mais il n'était plus ce gamin de 19 ans qui pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait. Du moins dans sa tête. Aujourd'hui il avait 29 ans, travaillait dans un conservatoire et tentait de ranger sa vie correctement. Finalement revoir cette fille n'était pas une bonne idée. Il voulait se faire pardonner d'une erreur faite il y a dix ans pour se rendre compte que ça ne servait à rien. Qu'elle avait oublié quand lui se demandait ce qui ce serait passé sans ce choix qu'il s'était imposé.

Le paysage défila, se reflétant sur les vitres propres de la voiture. Ses yeux de conducteur se posèrent sur un portail blanc ouvert, récemment repeint et il tourna le volant pour pouvoir se garer dans l'allée. La maison était assez grande sans être extravagante, le nécessaire y était. En sortant de la voiture, il vérifia qu'il n'avait rien oublié et se souvint de cet objet qu'il avait mit dans sa poche. Il le sortit et avant de rentrer dans la maison, mit l'alliance à son annuaire gauche et sourit en sentant le dîner que sa femme préparait.

« Je suis rentré ! »


	4. So you don't get to make me suffer

HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII Je suis vraiment désolée pour ce retard ! J'ai eu pas mal d'exposer à faire et j'avoue que tout faire pour le lendemain ce n'est pas si chouette que ça finalement ùù

Akex16 : C'est vrai que le chapitre précédent a un côté dramatique pathétique mais j'avais besoin de ça pour montrer l'état de Bella à un moment de sa vie mais pas question de suicide de sa part, en tout cas ça ne m'est pas venue à l'idée :)

Je ferais mon possible pour que l'histoire fasse son temps et que le « suspens » ne soit pas dévoilé au bout de 5 chapitres =)

Nina : Oui l'histoire est assez sombre dans le fond, en tout cas pour l'instant, mais je vais mettre un peu de pep's la dans pour ne pas finir en dépression )

Je remercie les nouveaux venus et les ajouts en favoris encore cette fois =)

Chaque titre de « chapitres » postés est l'une des paroles des chansons du groupe Hurts que je vous recommande parcequ'ils sont juste…y a pas de mots.

Bonne lecture :)

oO§o§Oo

L'odeur du café le réveilla lentement et en bougeant pour resserrer le coussin contre son visage, il sentit les draps glisser sur sa peau. Il devait être tard, le soleil filtrait à travers les rideaux et rendaient la pièce plus intime. Le corps à côté de lui était chaud, et doux. Il sentait qu'il était encore fatigué mais ne put empêcher un léger sourire.

Sa main droite approcha cette source de chaleur et se posa sur son ventre. Ce corps parfait. Trop parfait pour lui. Trop parfait à son gout. Elle était mince, un peu trop d'ailleurs. Il préférait les formes, sentir la peau qui formait des poignets d'amour. Il explora encore ce corps, répétant chaque matin le même constat. Une poitrine qui plairait à plus d'un, ni grosse, ni petite. Isabella avait le sein gauche plus petit que celui de droit. Il savait que la plupart des femmes avaient cette particularité, mais sur Bella ça se voyait un peu plus. Plus bas, il sentit, la partie intime de sa femme vierge de toute toison. Lui qui préférait qu'il y en ai. Mais Tanya n'aimait pas ça. Tanya était le contraire de la femme qu'il avait aimé dix ans auparavant. Bella était tout ce qu'il y avait de classique, brune, yeux noirs, ronde et impulsive. Alors que Tanya était blonde, les yeux miel, fine et la bonté qui émanait d'elle glissait aussi sur sa chevelure qu'elle avait coupée récemment. Elle était indépendante, autonome et Edward appréciait cela. Il n'avait pas l'habitude. Avec Bella, il était comme pris au piège. Il fallait qu'il prenne soin d'elle et la rassure. Presque tout le temps. Elle était dépendante de lui.

Tout le contraire de Tanya.

Il glissa un peu plus ses doigts dans la fente de sa femme et un rire sortit de la bouche de cette dernière. Il esquissa un sourire lui aussi en sentant que ses caresses faisaient déjà leur effet.

« Edward »

« Hum ? » Cullen ne réfléchissait déjà plus et voulait s'octroyer un réveil en plaisir. Il entendait sa femme lui parler, mais il n'écoutait pas. Il s'apprêta à rentrer son index en elle lorsqu'elle le repoussa en éclatant de rire.

« Edward ! »

« Quoi ? » Grommelle ce dernier en se mettant sur le dos, « C'était bien parti ! »

« Une looongue journée m'attends » signala Tanya en se relevant. Nue « Il faut que je prépare la soirée de ce soir si je veux être sur que tout conviennes »

Ah oui, perfectionniste aussi.

« Tu ne peux pas demander à Kate ou Irina de le faire ? Sérieusement, j'ai envie de jouer ce matin » Tanya le trouva adorable avec sa moue d'enfant alors qu'il caressait sa verge avec envie « s'il te plait »

La jeune blonde de 3 ans de moins que lui, l'embrassa chastement sur les lèvres et se retira avant qu'il ne l'emprisonne dans les draps avec lui. « Soit correct avec Irina, elle ne va pas bien »

« Ce n'est pas de ma faute si elle a le don pour se faire avoir à chaque fois ! Je l'avais prévenue pour ce Laurent »

« Tu aurais pu lui dire d'une autre façon, qu'en faisant venir une des ex de ce mec juste pour prouver que tu avais raison ! » S'exaspéra Tanya en fouillant dans son armoire pour en sortir un ensemble rouge « Met ton costume noir ! À plus tard ! Je t'aime »

« Idem ! »

Irina n'était pas la sœur qu'il préférait de Tanya, il préférait sa jumelle, Kate. Beaucoup plus amusante avec ses cheveux roses qui faisaient toujours peur à sa mère. Irina était beaucoup trop coincée et bourgeoise pour lui. Mais pour faire plaisir à sa femme, il supposa qu'il devait se forcer à sourire. Encore.

Décidé à passer tout de même une bonne matinée, Edward commença à passer doucement sa main gauche sur sa verge déjà tendue. Il savait qu'il ne prendrait pas beaucoup de temps. Il viendrait vite, comme toujours lorsque son esprit pensait à un autre corps que celui dont il était marié depuis 5 ans maintenant. Il suffisait de repenser à ce cou qui sentait le pain au chocolat, à ce parfum cerise lorsqu'elle l'embrassait. Et repenser à cette bouche qui glissait sur lui lentement, le faisant tressauter. Oui Edward trompait en quelque sorte Tanya. À désirer un autre corps que le sien. Mais ça ne devait pas être grave. Du moins, pas tant qu'il ne franchirait pas réellement le pas.

Il ne le ferait pas…N'est ce pas ?

Les mains pleines de sa semence, Cullen se leva en soupirant. S'il voulait tenir plus longtemps que cinq minutes en se touchant tout seul, il devait cesser de penser à cette fille.

La douche fut rapide elle aussi. Il n'avait pas à travailler aujourd'hui et savait que l'ennui serait imminent. Tanya avait pris soin de mettre ses pilules en avant avec un verre de jus d'orange. Ça le rendait toujours nerveux de savoir que toute sa vie, il devait prendre des médicaments pour contenir ses troubles du comportement. Ça pouvait aller d'un simple échange verbal houleux, à une crise de violence extrême qui l'avait mené plusieurs fois à l'hôpital. Ça avait toujours été comme ça, mais se dire qu'il était dépendant à cause de sa santé le rendais fou.

.

.

.

Alice avait dormi avec Rosalie cette nuit-là. Emmett avait été sorti de la maison par Rose et avait finit sa soirée chez Jasper. La grande blonde avait prétexté une soirée entre filles, urgente, et les deux compères s'en étaient contentés. N'avaient rien demandés de plus.

La grande blonde se tenait assise, appuyée contre l'appui-tête du lit, avec un cendrier dans sa main gauche. Elle fixait la fumée de son mégot montée dans les airs et soupira quand la cendre fut vraiment éteinte.

Sérieux Alice, je m'ennuie. Et Emmett va crier pour la fumée ! » Râla-t-elle

« Attends ! » s'écria Alice en enlevant le coussin de sa tête « Ce n'est pas moi qui t'ai poussé à fumer ! Il t'a dit d'arrêter ! »

Rosalie se renfrogna en sachant que son amie avait raison. Mais c'était hors de question d'arrêter maintenant. Son monde commençait à tournoyer dans le mauvais sens. Comme une horloge dont les aiguilles tournaient à l'envers. Elle n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, s'obligeant à rester éveiller pour écouter Alice. Elle avait finalement dû s'endormir puisqu'elle fut réveillée quelques minutes plus tôt par une brune aux yeux lançant des éclairs.

Pas contente.

« Il va falloir se lever quand même... Non ? » Rosalie regarda son amie les yeux grands ouverts et roula des yeux « Sérieusement Alice, je déteste rester au lit, je gâche ma journée. »

« Mais tu as pris ta journée ! » Râla Alice en se redressant

« Techniquement non... Ça sera un arrêt maladie pour règles douloureuses » signala Rosalie en repoussant les draps et en ouvrant les fenêtres pour aérer « Et puis il va falloir voir les garçons, Jasper va sérieusement se poser des questions »

Alice sembla réfléchir et lorsqu'elle passa ses mains dans ses longs cheveux, l'idée de rester au lit sembla s'envoler. Oui, elle allait devoir parler à Jasper. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Demain. Peut être. Un jour. C'était sûr.

Elle se leva à son tour et enleva les draps dans lesquels elles avaient dormi toutes les deux pour se diriger vers le garage où se situait la buanderie. Rose ouvrit la machine à laver et engouffra tout le linge qui empestait la cigarette dedans. Elle s'asseya ensuite sur l'engin et sortit un paquet de bonbons de derrière la caisse à outils et en tendit un à Alice qui semblait toujours réfléchir à la situation.

« Sérieusement ? On n'a pas encore déjeuné et tu prends des bonbons ? »

« Il n'y a pas d'heure » Rose haussa des épaules et prit trois petites boules bleues dans sa bouche « On ne résiste pas au dragibus ! »

« Des fois, j'ai vraiment l'impression que tu as 10 ans » Alice hésita et prit un bonbon en le mâchant brillamment « Ça s'appelle comment tes conneries ? »

Rose ricana et lui donna le paquet de bonbons. La situation ne pouvait pas être aussi dramatique qu'Alice le prédisait.

.

.

.

Edward révisa ses partitions en essayant de ne pas se tromper sur la dernière ligne. Il avait du mal avec la dernière note et ça se finissait toujours en une fausse note suivit d'un juron. Il n'était bon à rien aujourd'hui. Pas capable de faire flancher sa femme pour baiser, pas capable de vivre sans médicaments, pas capable d'oublier Isabella. Pas capable. De rien.

Dans un soupir de désolation, il ferma le couvercle pour recouvrir les notes de son piano et se leva pour se diriger vers sa chambre. Costume noir. Tanya avait dit costume noir. De toute façon, il n'en avait pas cinquante des costumes, il n'aurait qu'à prendre le premier qui venait et tout le monde sera content. Sortir une chemise blanche et une cravate noire et puis voilà.

Il n'allait pas à un défilé tout de même.

Il essayait toujours de faire attention à son allure, mais ce soir allait être une torture, il le sait. Voir les parents de Tanya ne le dérangeait pas, mais voir Carmen être choquée de tout devenait pénible. Elle ne comprenait pas ces jeunes qui se perçaient et se tatouaient. Des teintures pour les cheveux, des tenues courtes... Elle ne vivait pas dans son temps. Et déjà lorsqu'elle parlait des futurs enfants d'Edward et Tanya, elle avait établi les règles : « Il faut qu'ils aient un langage correct Edward, je ne veux pas que mes petits enfants aient un langage grossier ! Que diraient les voisins ? » Heureusement, Eleazar, le père de Tanya, avait accouru en prenant sa femme avec lui, la faire boire un peu. Dans un clin d'œil adressé à son gendre, l'homme avait tendu une coupe de champagne à sa femme et ce fut le calme.

Edward se souvint de cette soirée avec le sourire, mais soupira bien vite en pensant à celle de ce soir. Tanya aimait faire des soirées pour tout et rien. Bon d'accord, aujourd'hui, c'était l'anniversaire d'une amie à elle. Mais lui ne la connaissait pas et il aurait préféré passer la soirée au calme. Mais non, ce soir, ce serait champagne et faux sourire.

Il espérait que Kate serait là en avance pour lui venir en aide. Elle était la seule qui semblait être sincère et qui n'avait pas peur d'éclater de rire après avoir bu un peu trop. Tanya demanderait sûrement à Alice de venir qui elle, viendrait avec Jasper. Ce n'était même pas la peine de faire venir Rosalie, elle ferait les 400 coups avec Kate et mieux valait éviter les dégâts.

Son portable émit une sonnerie alors qu'il essayait de trouver une cravate noire. Il cliqua sur la petite enveloppe et découvrit un message de Tanya « Je ne rentre pas déjeuner ! Soit là à 19h ! »

Bien, ce sera plateau télé pour ce midi.

.

.

.

La soirée s'annonçait déjà longue. Le pianiste semblait s'endormir sur les touches. Il n'était qu'une dizaine pour l'instant et tant que tous les invités ne seraient arrivés – surtout Tanya – rien ne bougerait.

Et lui se tenait là, au beau milieu de la pièce à essayer de dire où telle assiette et tel verres allaient, dans son beau costume noir et cette cravate qui le serrait à la gorge. Il était 19 h passé et toujours pas de nouvelle de sa femme.

Et lui se tenait là, au beau milieu de la pièce à essayer de dire où telles assiettes et tels verres allaient, dans son beau costume noir et cette cravate qui le serrait à la gorge. Il était 19 h passés et toujours pas de nouvelle de sa femme.

« Quel est le nom de ta belle-sœur préférée ? »

« Irina voyons » ironisa Cullen en se retournant

« Ne crie pas si fort, elle est dans le hall » le gronda une jeune femme en lui donnant un coup dans l'épaule « Alors Eddy chéris, où est Tanya ? »

« Si je le savais » soupira ce dernier en se tournant vers les serveurs qui demandaient à leurs chefs s'il fallait commencer à poser les petits fours « ils ont tout l''aire d'être paumés, c'est affligeant »

« Tanya a fait appel à une association de jeunes en réinsertion, laisse les tranquilles ! » Rit Kate en mettant ses cheveux roses derrière son épaule droite « Essaie de ne pas taquiner Irina, elle a croisé Laurent et ça ne s'est pas bien passé »

« Pourquoi je passe toujours pour le méchant ? « S'offusqua Cullen en continuant de surveiller l'un des jeunes serveurs qui semblaient saliver devant le buffet « Sérieusement, ce n'est pas de ma faute si c'est une couche niveau mec ! »

« Tes flatteries me vont toujours droit au cœur Edward. »

La voix était froide et cassante. Des sœurs Denalis, Irina était sans doute la plus jolie, mais son côté petite-bourgeoise et naïve avait vite agacé Edward. Au contraire de Kate qui avait coiffé ses cheveux roses d'une façon assez bordélique, Irina les avait attachés en un chignon serré assez classe, et un simple collier de perles venait entourer son cou gracile. Ses yeux bleus étaient légèrement maquillés et si Edward ne savait pas à quel point elle pouvait être une peste, et s'il n'était pas marié à sa sœur, il aurait peut-être tenté sa chance. Avant d'avoir connu Tanya, bien sûr.

Quant à Kate, elle restait toujours naturelle. Un simple coup de mascara éclairait ses yeux bleu vert, un rouge à lèvre vif pour rappeler son vernis et une robe noire cintrée avec une seule manche pour pouvoir montrer son bras droit tatoué de l'épaule au poignet. Edward entendait déjà Carmen proposer à sa fille de lui payer le laser pour pouvoir tout enlever.

Idiote.

Après des salutations glaciales entre Irina et son beau-frère, les convives commencèrent à arriver et c'est Tanya qui arriva en retard. Elle s'excusa en respirant vite, signe de la course qu'elle venait de faire pour se dépêcher d'arriver.

Ses cheveux étaient attachés en une queue-de-cheval sur la nuque et ramenés sur son épaule gauche, légèrement ondulés. Elle portait une robe verte eau et un dos nu transparent de dentelle, dévoilant sa peau légèrement hélée.

Oui, il n'y avait pas à dire, Tanya Cullen était magnifique.

Tout commença très bien. L'amie dont on fêtait l'anniversaire fit son entrée toute gênée lorsqu'elle vit le nombre de personnes présentes pour elle. Ses longs cheveux roux ondulés tombaient comme une crinière autour de son visage et dans son dos. Ses grands yeux bleus se remplirent bien vite de larmes de joie et Tanya lui sauta dans les bras en l'embrassant fort. Elles avaient l'air de retomber à l'âge de 5 ans et Edward en souris en avalant une gorgée de Champagne. Cette rousse lui disait quelque chose sans que ce soit vraiment précis. Il avait dû oublier son nom en même temps que son visage.

Puis ce fut la douche froide. Un grand blond était derrière la rousse et quand celle-ci bougea pour remercier tout le monde, le visage du blond passa à la lumière. Le même manteau noir et ce sourire presque timide. Ses cheveux blonds court sur le côté et long sur le dessus du crâne.

Et ce fut encore pire lorsque le blond en question se dirigea vers une brune entrain de s'afférer à poser le champagne sur la table. Une jupe noire dévoilant ses jambes et cette chemise blanche un peu trop ouverte à son goût.

Combien de chance avait Edward de croiser Isabella Favolas à une soirée organisée par sa femme ?


End file.
